


При равных шансах ты проигрываешь

by NiriN05



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, Юмор, киберспорт, нецензурная лексика, слоуберн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiriN05/pseuds/NiriN05
Summary: — Ты мне не нравишься, — констатирует прописную истину Ибо и давится возмущением, когда в ответ на это Сяо Чжань начинает заливисто смеяться и вдаривает ему в плечо с размаху. Оказывается, тот нихера не слабый, каким мерещится на первый взгляд.— А ты мне нравишься, — сипит он, поднимаясь с места и возвращаясь к работе. — Во всяком случае, ты уже дважды заплатил мне за интернет. И раз уж я тебе так не нравлюсь, то прекращай испепелять меня взглядом или хотя бы делай это незаметно. Я стесняюсь.
Relationships: Kim Sungjoo/Zhou Yi Xuan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	При равных шансах ты проигрываешь

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Стак — увеличение количества одинаковых предметов или эффектов путем их сложения.  
> 2\. Дебаф — отрицательный эффект, ослабляющий цель.  
> 3\. Баф — временное улучшение определённых характеристик персонажа или предметов. Бафать можно себя или других игроков. Соответственно бафер — тот, кто бафает остальных.  
> 4\. Танк — персонаж с высоким уровнем защиты, берущий на себя сильнейших противников, позволяя команде наносить урон.  
> 5\. Откат — перезарядка чего-либо.  
> 6\. Нерф — ухудшение чего-либо в обновлённой версии игры. Например, понерфить класс — сделать его слабее.  
> 7\. HP — очки здоровья.  
> 8\. Чар — игровой персонаж.  
> 9\. Стан — обездвиживание.  
> 10\. Ульта — самая сильная способность персонажа в игре.
> 
> В Китае пионы означают начало богатства, дружбы, любви, удачи, а также молодость. И я не знаю, зачем даю это определение, просто нахожу весьма символичным, что заведение Сяо Чжаня окружено пионами.
> 
> Торт — это ложь* — после использования отсылки на Portal у меня окончательно всё отвалилось.

Ван Ибо подрагивающими руками снимает массивные наушники и продолжает тупо таращиться в монитор, на котором огромным клеймом на его продуманной и дохуя гениальной стратегии высвечивается жирный крест с пометкой «You Lost». Сынён треплет его за плечо, говорит что-то, но в голове мозговым штурмом лишь множество неожиданных косяков по ходу игры и желание понять, в чём он так знатно проебался? Всё ведь было продумано до мелочей, отработано за множество часов тренировок и согласовано с тренером. Так в чём он ошибся?

Злые слёзы застилают глаза, когда его наконец-то вытаскивают из-за компьютера и ведут на поклон. Софиты выжигают зрение, радостные вопли заглушают успокаивающие речи сокомандников, которые расстроены не меньше, а в груди ядовитой змеёй скручивается и болезненно пульсирует обида напополам с чувством несправедливости.

Финал. Они вылетели с финала. И это его вина.

⇝✩⇜

Ван Ибо всего двадцать один. Он молод, во многом импульсивен и в крайней степени серьёзен, когда дело касается его увлечений. Благодаря своей усидчивости и гибкому уму из него вышел замечательный про-игрок, капитан многообещающей команды, приковывающей к себе множество восхищённых взглядов и спонсоров, о чём ему не забывают напоминать вражеские менеджеры, пытаясь переманить на свою сторону. Таких, как Ибо, обычно называют талантливыми, и лишь немногие знают, сколько на самом деле он вложил в этот самый талант. Бессонные ночи, заходящиеся в мандраже пальцы, нередкие судороги и множество часов анализа — Ван Ибо не понаслышке в курсе, каких жертв и трудов стоит опыт. А ещё понимает, что нихрена не справляется.

После оглушительно успешного старта их ждал сокрушительный провал в финале на главной киберспортивной арене Китая, что слишком сильно ударило по уверенности в своих силах и действенности тактик, над которыми Ибо так долго и кропотливо работал. И пусть прошёл почти год, а командная игра стала лучше — осадок въелся в кости и до сих пор продолжал натягивать нервы. Ван Ибо стал слишком дёрганым, слишком придирчивым и непомерно требовательным как к себе, так и к остальным. За последние пару месяцев умудрился несколько раз перессориться с сокомандниками и выслушать множество нотаций от тренера, которого резонно начала выводить из себя истерия их гениального капитана.

— У нас есть время, успокойся, — качает головой тренер Лю и по-отечески опускает широкую ладонь на его плечо. — Сезон начнётся ещё не скоро, а тренировочные матчи отыграны замечательно. Выдохни.

Выдохнуть Ибо, к сожалению, не может. Потому что слишком хорошо понимает, что его гениальную стратегию раскусили ещё на седьмой минуте матча, а он сделал на неё слишком большую ставку. И они проиграли. С треском. В чём исключительно его вина. Его и дырявой стратегии, которая на поверку оказалась не такой уж гениальной. Повторять данный опыт отчаянно не хочется, а ощущение такое, будто все его мысли транслируются большими иероглифами на лбу, позволяя противникам с лёгкостью себя считывать.

Легче не становится, головные боли усиливаются из-за бессонных ночей, а спину начинает ломить от постоянного зависания за компьютером или ноутбуком. Сынён в итоге отбирает у него всю технику чуть ли не силой и выталкивает из общежития, вручив старенький скейт, к которому не притрагивались вот уже месяц. Бурчит и ругается, что тот совсем уже свихнулся и вообще, проветри голову, Ван Ибо, иначе мозг вытечет через уши, а я не хочу это убирать.

Так Ибо попадает под ледяной ливень.

Стоя на набережной и отплёвываясь от потоков воды, стекающих с волос, он направляет пустой взгляд на высокое застеклённое здание через реку и вымученно вздыхает, вспоминая, как вообще попал в киберспорт. Ибо ещё ходил в школу, когда увидел трансляцию финального матча «Seasons» с командой из Америки. Он не знал правил, и от геймерского сленга слегка вяли уши, но игра их капитана произвела на него настолько сильное и неизгладимое впечатление, что этот человек автоматически занял наивысшую точку в пирамиде потребностей и возвёлся чуть ли не в категорию божества. Длинные музыкальные пальцы искусно зажимали всевозможные комбинации клавиш, глаза горели уверенностью и ехидством, и вся его команда действовала синхронно и без ошибок, будто единый организм. И пусть лицо было скрыто маской, в каждом движении читалось наслаждение и довольство.

Уже позже Ибо выяснил, что игровой ник этого божества — Thunder, а ещё то, что он не участвует ни в каких рекламных и спонсорских мероприятиях, предпочитая оставаться в тени и сбрасывать подобного рода нюансы на своего зама, носившего прозвище Мрачный Туман. Пэн Чуюэ, который им и являлся, натянуто улыбался интервьюерам и объяснял, что их капитана практически не вытащить из аккаунта, что тот очень занят разработкой новых стратегий. В общем-то, выкручивался как мог из раза в раз. Настоящее имя Thunder’a для масс-медиа тоже оставалось тайной. Он появлялся перед самым началом матча, отыгрывал его с огромной радостью, горящей в глазах, и удивительно профессионально исчезал. Но этого вполне хватило, чтобы Ван Ибо впервые в жизни начал фанючить и провалился в «Moment Infinity» в целом и в Thunder’a — в частности. Но сыграть ни с ним, ни против него — не получилось. «Seasons» прекратила своё существование спустя полтора года, а её участники разбрелись по другим командам или ушли в тренера. Божественный стратег и вовсе пропал, будто в бездну канул, и больше о нём никто ничего не слышал.

Ибо хмурится и трясётся от холода, вода стекает за шиворот и вынуждает ёжиться, потому что толстовка неприятно липнет к спине. Телефон бесконечно вибрирует в кармане уже минут десять, а перед глазами цветными картинками последний матч, в котором играл его кумир. Господи, Ван Ибо умудрился опозориться на главной киберспортивной арене, сидя на том же месте, что и он когда-то. Какой стыд.

Окончательно продрогнув, он оглядывается в поисках укрытия и натыкается на тусклую и местами перегоревшую вывеску интернет-кафе, к которому и сворачивает. Вода хлюпает в кедах, оставляя на чистом деревянном полу маленькие лужи, слипшаяся чёлка лезет в глаза, а у администратора данного заведения такое лицо, будто к нему пожаловал не многообещающий киберспортсмен, а повздоривший с родителями школьник. Впрочем, это не мешает ему предложить полотенце и мило улыбнуться из-за стойки, слегка склоняя голову вбок. И почему-то от этого всего становится чуточку теплее. Ван Ибо заторможенно кивает и берёт компьютер на два часа. Не просто так же ему здесь торчать.

Заведение очень маленькое и не рассчитано больше чем на пятнадцать человек, не считая ПК за стойкой. Помимо него, в кафе всего двое парней в самом дальнем углу, и те не обращают на прибывшего совершенно никакого внимания, тихо переговариваясь между собой. И это несказанно радует. Всё-таки личность он медийная и в подобных местах предсказуемо привлекает к себе слишком много внимания. Иногда Ибо жалеет, что решил не прятать лицо, как это делал Thunder, проблем явно поубавилось бы. Ещё больше он жалеет, что так и не пробился на чемпионат в то время, пока тот ещё не ушёл из киберспорта, и не познакомился с ним лично. Уж он-то точно смог бы понять и дать дельный совет, что делать в сложившейся ситуации; объяснил, что не так с его грёбаной стратегией, указал на минусы, позволяя залатать дыры. Но это были мечты, а Ван Ибо существует в неутешительной реальности, в которой на него давит ответственность за команду и отчаяние проигрыша почти годовалой давности.

Наушники болтаются на шее, в межсервере шаром покати и команды собираются отвратительно дурацкие, поэтому отработать что-то не представляется возможным, а значит, и связь ни к чему. Нужно было идти в один на один. Администратор искоса наблюдает за его потугами около часа, таскает кофе в ярких цветных чашках ребятам в углу и весело переговаривается с ними о чём-то. Ибо со своего места не слышит слов, но улавливает мелодичный смех на высоких тонах. А потом админ останавливается за спиной и досадливо щёлкает языком, глядя на его победу и вызывая приступ раздражения.

— Что? — Ибо оборачивается нехотя и смотрит на него исподлобья.

— Рано вышел из укрытия, мог справиться на минуты три быстрее, — с готовностью отвечает, как написано на бейдже, Сяо Чжань и улыбается обезоруживающе, возвращаясь за стойку.

Ван Ибо смотрит ему вслед, потом в монитор, и к своей досаде понимает, что тот прав. Остаток вечера он то и дело поглядывает, как администратор лавирует между столами, слушает что-то в наушниках у себя за стойкой и записывает голосовые сообщения, активно жестикулируя, будто собеседник способен его видеть. А потом Ибо доплачивает за лишний час и сдержано кивает на прощание, возвращая полотенце и покидая уютный подвальчик.

Дождь всё ещё моросит и ветер неприятно холодит кожу, но до общежития всего двадцать минут на скейтборде, а настроение удивительным образом выравнивается. Наверное, впервые за последние пару месяцев. Небо, давящее на психику тяжестью свинца вот уже неделю, практически незаметно, но начинает светлеть, и в воздухе ярким сладким ароматом угадываются пионы, которые буквально окружают и скрадывают лестницу в интернет-кафе. Забавно, что Ибо умудрился не заметить всё это разнотравье, когда спускался. Сейчас, не убегая от холода и дождевых клинков, это место видится совсем иначе. Здание трёхэтажное, зажато между высоток и эстетично увешано выключенными гирляндами, вывеска, явно самодельная, скручена из светодиодных лент, а на единственной двери, ведущей вниз, круглое окошко с цветной фреской под старину.

Странное место, думает Ибо, странное, но удивительно приятное.

⇝✩⇜

Сынён налетает на него в дверях и трясёт, словно припадочный. Злится, что Ибо не отвечал ни на сообщения, ни на звонки, говорит, насколько сильно переживал, а потом оглядывает его с ног до головы, мокрого насквозь и грязного, потому что умудрился навернуться с доски, и сокрушённо вздыхает.

— Совсем ум за разум заехал? — вкрадчиво интересуется он, наконец-то позволяя войти в заставленную чем ни попадя гостиную. — Лицо как у блаженного.

— Извини, — вместо ответа говорит Ван Ибо, прислоняя скейт к стене и стаскивая пропитанный дождём кед; оглядывает остальных парней, удивлённо уставившихся на него с дивана, и повторяет: — Все извините. Я придурок.

Тишина затопляет пространство, привнося неловкость, из-за которой уши начинают стыдливо гореть. Под взором четырёх пар глаз Ван Ибо расправляется с обувью и, кривя лицо, снимает носки. Главное, не забыть забросить в стирку, а то снова прилетят ему в лицо одним прекрасным солнечным утром. Исюань, из-за которого в их маленьком общежитном мире царит относительная чистота и который приучил не раскидывать шмотки по общему пространству (особенно грязные), разрушает звенящую беззвучием атмосферу громким зевком и удовлетворённо кивает, будто самому себе.

— Так, класс, кто ты и куда дел нашего капитана? — скептично выгибает бровь Чжочэн, отмирая, и отодвигается в самый дальний угол, прикрываясь подушкой и перебрасывая ногу через бёдра посмеивающегося Цзи Ли.

— Прими его извинения в виде ужина и не будь задницей, — весело тянет Исюань, резво поднимаясь и накидывая излюбленную поношенную ветровку.

— Мы так не договаривались, — стонет Ибо, наблюдая, как все опасливо, но довольно активно следуют примеру старшего из них. — Ну ты и срака!

— От сраки слышу, — смеётся он в ответ и кивает на недавно стянутые с замёрзших ног кеды, сиротливо стоящие в луже. — И возьми мои мартинсы, иначе простынешь.

Они загружаются в старенький и видавший лучшую жизнь форд, который Исюань упрямо отказывается менять на что-то более новое и вместительное, и едут тратить последние деньги Ибо, потому что это расплата за попорченные нервы и одну ныне разбитую чашку. Вообще, вбрасывать идею оплатить ужин на пятерых из-за одной-единственной чашки, пусть и любимой, — очень мелочно и совсем не по-взрослому, считает Ибо, но не спорит. Себе дороже. Сынён с Чжочэном вместо сломанного радио завывают в оба уха Цзи Ли, сидящего посередине и закатывающего глаза в безысходности, а Ван Ибо тупо пялится на размывающиеся скоростью и почти прекратившимся дождём уличные огни.

Исюань затягивает пресловутую «Adventure of a Lifetime» Coldplay, которая в его исполнении больше похожа на панихиду безбедным будням, и остальные мгновенно подхватывают с заднего сидения. Песня проклятая, на самом деле. У каждого из них с ней связано что-то болезненное и неприятное, и только Ибо ещё не успел попасть под злополучную раздачу, что тоже тот ещё повод для шуток. Поэтому он лишь фыркает и сильнее вжимается в стекло, не участвуя во всём этом издевательском балагане. За окном мелькает пустующая набережная, и взгляд волей-неволей цепляется за мигающие светодиоды заведения, которое он покинул каких-то полтора часа назад. Ровно под истошное соло Сынёна, от которого тут же возрастают стаки головной боли. Не даром он в их команде разбрасывается дебафами и выводит из себя оппонентов.

_«Oh, you make me feel, Like I’m alive again»_

⇝✩⇜

По дорогам бегут грязные ручьи, мешая нормально передвигаться и затекая в кеды, а с деревьев вдоль набережной при каждом порыве ветра фантомным дождём льётся вода. Ибо ёжится, передёргивает плечами, перепрыгивая поребрик, и чуть ли не наворачивается носом вперёд с непривычки. Всё-таки Сынён прав, надо чаще кататься.

В интернет-кафе он спускается весь взмыленный и с тяжёлым дыханием, которое не получается утихомирить, проходит к пустующей стойке и оглядывает помещение в поисках администратора. Того нигде не видно, а уютный угол занимают всё те же вчерашние парни.

— Они не уходили ещё, — доносится откуда-то сбоку, и Ибо невольно вздрагивает, оборачиваясь.

Сяо Чжань зевает и трёт усталые глаза, улыбается очень вымученно, но искренне, проходя за рабочее место, и говорит с ним так, будто они закадычные друзья, а не видятся второй раз в жизни. Это прослеживается в неторопливости движений и расслабленной позе, в интонациях и предложении выпить чего-нибудь горячего, потому что на улице до ужаса холодно для весны. Ван Ибо почти ложится грудью на стойку и хмуро пялится, как он методично стучит по клавишам, заполняя какую-то таблицу. Сяо Чжань извиняется и просит подождать минуты две, а Ибо цепляется взглядом за проворные длинные пальцы и не может понять, что его так смущает. Пальцы как пальцы. Что-то в подкорке нервно гудит, оповещая и силясь поднять со дна памяти необходимые картинки, но безуспешно.

— На сколько? — Сяо Чжань смотрит на него снизу вверх и смущённо чешет нос.

— Три, — наконец-то отвисает Ван Ибо, прикладывает карту и идёт за тот же самый ПК, что и в прошлый раз.

Сегодня он пришёл больше осмотреться как следует, нежели спрятаться от непогоды или сбросить стресс. Но в итоге по большей части наблюдает за откровенно убитым админом, который всеми силами пытается функционировать, натыкается на предметы интерьера и умудряется выпить пять кружек кофе за час. Ибо интересно, работает ли здесь кто-то помимо него и какой у этого заведения чёртов график, если парни в углу зависают ещё, как минимум, с прошлого вечера. А ещё сможет ли организм Сяо Чжаня пережить ударную дозу кофеина. Сам он старается не пить кофе, отдавая предпочтение сокам и совсем изредка энергетикам. Только когда на них действует скидка, а за плечами — пара бессонных ночей. Но этот парень совсем чокнутый.

— Если ты пришёл посмотреть на меня, то это другой прайс-лист, — хмыкает Сяо Чжань, когда их взгляды в очередной раз сталкиваются, и запинается о собственную ногу, чертыхаясь.

Ван Ибо фыркает и сконфуженно принимает бой на арене. А потом напрягается всем телом, стоит Сяо Чжаню придвинуть стул из-за соседнего стола и плюхнуться рядом, подперев руками подбородок. Глаза у него невозможно красные из-за сетки полопавшихся капилляров, но внимательные и очень серьёзные. Ван Ибо видит это, когда удаётся поймать его отражение на зеркальной поверхности рамки монитора и почему-то начинает нервничать, хотя ошибок и не допускает. Ну, он думает, что не допускает. Потому что Сяо Чжань раздосадованно хмыкает, стоит матчу завершиться, и похрустывает суставами пальцев, что тоже кажется безумно родным и знакомым. Ибо не успевает понять, что за внезапные флешбэки и откуда они родом, потому что его начинают бесцеремонно тыкать носом в стратегические дыры, орошая ехидными комментариями, и объяснять как неразумному ребёнку, в чём он проебался, а где можно было не так сильно усердствовать.

— Ты же бафер и в твоём распоряжении диаметр в шестнадцать метров, зачем лезешь на передовую и мешаешь танку? — Сяо Чжань действительно выглядит удивлённым, разводя руками в стороны и чуть ли не снося свою же чашку кофе. Но кое-что не вяжется.

— Вообще-то четырнадцать, — поправляет Ван Ибо, — а ещё пара умений работает только в радиусе трёх метров, а отката этому нубскому танку явно не хватало.

— _Часы на откат_ в радиусе трёх метров? — Сяо Чжань ошарашенно вздёргивает брови и неожиданно кривит рот, отплёвываясь. — Совсем понерфили, ублюдки!

— Так уже год как…

— Пиздец, — качает он головой и растирает заслезившиеся глаза. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма. А ты слишком самоуверен, чтоб лезть всего с тремя метрами в самое пекло. Если бы помер, они бы не затащили.

— Но я не помер.

— На соревнованиях так же себя ведёшь?

Колкость застревает в районе трахеи и расползается раздражением вдоль позвоночника. Мало того, что этот наглый тип буквально носом натыкал его во всевозможные огрехи, как обосравшегося посреди комнаты котёнка, так ещё и язвит!

— Ты мне не нравишься, — констатирует прописную истину Ибо и давится возмущением, когда в ответ на это Сяо Чжань начинает заливисто смеяться и вдаривает ему в плечо с размаху. Оказывается, тот нихера не слабый, каким мерещится на первый взгляд.

— А ты мне нравишься, — сипит он, поднимаясь с места и возвращаясь к работе. — Во всяком случае, ты уже дважды заплатил мне за интернет. И раз уж я тебе так не нравлюсь, то прекращай испепелять меня взглядом или хотя бы делай это незаметно. Я стесняюсь.

Ван Ибо чувствует, как лицо окатывает жаром, а руки начинают мелко подрагивать. То ли от злости, то ли из-за смущения. Он вскакивает с места слишком уж поспешно и, поднимая с пола скейтборд, ретируется под аккомпанемент задорного смеха, получая контрольным в голову «Будем ждать вас снова». И плевать, что у него оплачено ещё полчаса. Ноги его больше в этом странном заведении не будет.

⇝✩⇜

Несмотря на то, что он зарёкся никогда больше не возвращаться в проклятущее интернет-кафе с его язвительным и непомерно всезнающим админом, тянуло туда жутко. Ибо знал множество лофтов и интересных мест по всему городу, но сколько туда ни ходи, а того спокойствия и уюта нигде не ощущалось. Воздух, пропитанный запахами вкусной еды, не шёл ни в какое сравнение с ароматом свежесваренного кофе и пионов, свет, слишком яркий и тёплый, не обволакивал полумраком и неоновыми отблесками, а все те притворно приветливые парни и девушки, приносившие заказы, не могли даже соперничать с улыбками и подначками Сяо Чжаня. И это, если честно, было дерьмово сразу на нескольких уровнях.

Во-первых, Ибо не мог сконцентрироваться. Как правило, он выбирался из общежития только поесть, погонять на скейте и продумать план действий на очередной матч. Потому что жить в одной комнате с Сынёном и его дурацкой привычкой болтать с персонажами дорам во время их просмотра — не самая располагающая атмосфера для мыслительных процессов. «Сынён» и «мыслительные процессы», кажется, никогда даже не пересекались в одной плоскости и не знали о существовании друг друга. В гостиной часто зависали Чжочэн и Цзи Ли, гоняя в приставку, чтоб отпустить душу, и споря о том, кто в этом месяце получил больше подарков от фанатов, так что тоже отпадало. В тренировочном зале заседал Исюань, и это был бы лучший вариант, если бы вокруг него не крутился юлой извечно довольный и чересчур громкий Сонджу, который здесь не жил, но к присутствию которого все давно привыкли. Раньше они играли за одну команду и сблизились настолько, что Исюань разрешал ему водить свой излюбленный форд. К слову, больше такой чести так никто и не удостоился. Запираться в смежном санузле было, как минимум, глупо, хотя по первости Ибо и пытался, чего греха таить.

Во-вторых, обилие людей вокруг — выматывало и нервировало, но так уж повелось, что там, где были розетки, всегда кто-то присутствовал. Кто-то непременно активный и смеющийся над всякой ерундой в праздной беседе. И, если быть честным, до знакомства с тишиной зала острого на язык админа Ван Ибо этого даже не замечал.

В-третьих, Сяо Чжань. Со всеми своими советами, завуалированными под ехидные комментарии, внимательным взглядом и непонятной заботой в виде полотенца в дождь или чашки горячего чая, которую по итогу всё-таки пришлось оплатить, и шутками, из-за которых краснели уши. Он не отвлекал, говорил дельные вещи и мастерски разряжал атмосферу, когда необходимо. В нём чувствовалось что-то неуловимо домашнее и пакостное, будто общаешься со старшим братом, и это здорово подкупало, пусть Ибо и осознал это только спустя неделю со дня своего позорного побега.

Первые за последний месяц солнечные лучи отражаются от застеклённых зданий по ту сторону набережной и оседают отсветами на воде. Ван Ибо вот уже минут десять тупо пялится на разгоняемую порывами ветра бликующую рябь и уговаривает себя просто зайти в грёбаное заведение через дорогу за своей спиной. Рюкзак с ноутбуком давит на плечи так и не доработанной стратегией к предстоящему матчу, который должен состояться через три дня, а он стоит и уламывает себя проглотить смущение, развернуться и зайти в богом забытое интернет-кафе. Дожили.

— Ты стоишь тут целую вечность, всё в порядке? — Рядом с его доской ставят увесистый пакет с покупками, а сам Ибо дёргается, как припадочный, поворачиваясь на голос.

Сяо Чжань смотрит на него и прикрывает зевок ладонью, тут же вливая в себя кофе из картонного стаканчика. Выгибает бровь и склоняет голову вбок.

— Часто тебя тут вижу в последнее время, — продолжает он, устремляя взгляд на упирающуюся в небо высотку, служившую базой «Seasons» когда-то давно. — Насколько знаю, общежитие вашей команды отсюда далековато.

— Какая тебе разница? — шипит Ибо, а сам не может заставить себя отвернуться. _Вау._ Оказывается, он умеет скучать.

— Очень невежливо, — усмехаются ему в ответ. — Думал, ты хотя бы зайдёшь. Или… — Сяо Чжань щурится крайне выразительно, позволяя понять, что снова собрался спиздануть что-то эдакое. — Моё заведение слишком неподобающее для игрока вроде тебе, а, lightning?

— А ты прям ждал?

— Ну разумеется! — Сяо Чжань броском отправляет пустой стаканчик в мусорку, но промахивается и неловко чертыхается, поднимая его и выкидывая по старинке, без выебонов. — Ты делаешь мне прибыль, а ещё с тобой не так скучно. Ко мне редко заглядывают такие интересные кадры.

— Наверное, потому что ты поливаешь их говном, — закатывает глаза Ибо, но в противовес на душе становится очень легко и весело.

— Во-первых, — он поднимает указательный палец и бесцеремонно тычет ему в плечо, — не их, а их стратегии. Во-вторых, — Сяо Чжань выгибает ещё и средний, повторяя движение и передразнивая, — не «поливаю говном», а бескорыстно и главное бесплатно указываю на недочёты. В-третьих, — по его лицу расползается самодовольная улыбка, вызывающая весьма противоречивые эмоции, — я купил чизкейк и приглашаю тебя на чай. Так что хватит строить из себя недотрогу, которая совершенно случайно маячит перед моей дверью чёртову неделю, и пойдём.

Ван Ибо поражённо округляет глаза и открывает рот, но в голову ничего умного не приходит, так что, поспешно его закрыв, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж идиотом, он подхватывает скейтборд и направляется за Сяо Чжанем. Пакет его явно перевешивает, а клетчатая растянутая рубашка поверх футболки с человеком-пауком сползает с левого плеча почти до локтя. Солнечные лучи бликуют в не успевших испариться лужах и будто подсвечивают его прыгучий шаг, отражаются весной в волосах и подчёркивают лёгкость движений. Сяо Чжань рассказывает что-то о подорожавших кофейных зёрнах и перебоях с электричеством, из-за которых перегорели все его любимые гирлянды, а Ибо зависает и идёт за ним в абсолютной прострации, ощущая в груди иррациональный трепет. Будто только что прокатился на американских горках и адреналин в крови зашкаливает, вынуждая дыхание сбиваться, а руки трястись.

— Вообще, мы закрыты сегодня, — тянет Сяо Чжань, запирая дверь на ключ и направляясь к лестнице справа от стойки, — но я умудрился разобраться с делами раньше и не хочу обедать в одиночестве.

— Ты всех малознакомых людей тащишь в дом? — интересуется Ибо, преодолевая ступени и оказываясь в просторной гостиной на втором этаже.

— Нет, ты — первый, — ни на секунду не задумавшись, отвечают ему и вытряхивают из пакета пачки со всевозможными снеками, заварную лапшу и увесистые упаковки кофейных зёрен в количестве восьми штук.

— Похоже на преждевременную остановку сердца, — констатирует Ван Ибо, прислоняя доску к стене и с ужасом взирая на этот пищеварительный беспредел. — И где обещанный чизкейк?

— О, он в спальне, — Сяо Чжань снова зевает и отвлекается на зазвонивший телефон, страдальчески кривя лицо при взгляде на имя абонента. — Располагайся, я сейчас.

Ибо усаживается на пол перед низким столом, скрестив ноги, и заинтересованно оглядывает помещение. Он бывал во многих лофтах, но это место с ними ни в какое сравнение не идёт. Просторная и светлая гостиная делит второй этаж с кухней и наводнена интересными мелочами. Не наводнена — состоит из них. Полки в виде очевидных химических формул, забитые литературой, — если присмотреться, то можно найти что-нибудь на иностранных языках, — коллекция разнообразных по форме и маркам бутылок под самым потолком, странное сооружение из банок из-под пива и энергетиков, явно скреплённое скотчем, пробковая доска, увешанная фотографиями, рисунками и листами с записями. Ибо только взглядом мазнул, а голова уже загудела из-за перенасыщения информацией. Пространство делится на две части барной стойкой, выкрашенной под звёздное небо, которая служит подставкой для ноутбука, поэтому визуально помещение не теряет метраж. Вместо стандартных ламп потолок украшает сетка гирлянд, на широком подоконнике умещаются несколько маленьких светильников, подключённых к массивным колонкам, располагающимся по бокам дивана, которым Ван Ибо пренебрёг. Он предполагает, что это светомузыка, потому что сам когда-то хотел смастерить нечто подобное, но времени в итоге так и не хватило.

Сяо Чжань возвращается с третьего — последнего — этажа, когда Ибо увлечённо вертит в руках старый плёночный фотоаппарат, и вид у него такой, будто лимонной кислоты выпил. Видимо, разговор не задался. Он огибает столик, поставив на него тарелку с чизкейком, и падает на диван, запрокидывая голову и шумно выдыхая, после чего смачно бьёт себя по щекам и выпрямляется.

— Никогда не взрослей, — говорит он с такой серьёзностью, будто это возможно, и открывает кукурузные чипсы, тут же набивая рот. — Как подготовка к матчу?

— А ты догадайся, — кривит лицо Ван Ибо и тянется через весь стол, умыкивая тарелку себе на колени.

— Дай предположу, — Сяо Чжань садится ровнее и в темпе дожёвывает излюбленную вредную пищу. — Капитан Ван Ибо не может сосредоточиться и добить стратегию, потому что всё ещё корит себя за проигрыш в финале, и мелочно оправдывается, мол, везде слишком шумно и всё ему мешает, угадал?

Ибо перестаёт набивать щёки и хмуро смотрит на него исподлобья, вспоминая, почему всё-таки не хотел сюда приходить. А Сяо Чжань тем временем открывает банку пива, выуженную из-под подушки на диване, и начинает длинный и неприятный монолог о том, что тактика на финал была весьма наивная. Спасибо, мать твою, он уже в курсе, и их проигрыш тому доказательство. А потом Сяо Чжань меняется в лице, становясь старше лет на пять, и как на духу выдаёт предположение, что Ибо собрался делать в предстоящем матче. За исключением нюансов, попадает стопроцентно, чем начинает не только нервировать, но и пугать.

— Судя по твоему кислому выражению лица, я прав, — усмехается Сяо Чжань и делает большой глоток, — или чизкейк сдох, что будет обидней.

— Ты играл раньше на профессиональном уровне? — всё-таки спрашивает Ибо, потому что ну не реально настолько хорошо читать кого-то без практики.

— Для того, чтобы понять чужую стратегию, не так важен профессионализм. Достаточно пронаблюдать несколько игр.

— Ты тренер? — не унимается Ван Ибо. — Или чьё-то секретное оружие?

— Эка сказанул! — Сяо Чжань смеётся, захлебнувшись пивом, и с размаху бьёт себя по острой коленке. — Я давно вышел из возраста киберспортсмена, так что расслабь булки — по арене не размажу. Во всяком случае, официально. А тебя легко прочесть, когда понимаешь, на чём базируются стратегии, и именно этим воспользовались оппоненты в финале. — Он отставляет банку и наклоняется вперёд, укладывая подбородок на сцепленные руки. — «Seasons», да? Судя по взгляду, в котором так и читается, насколько сильно ты хочешь плюнуть мне в лицо концентрированным ядом, я угадал, а что плохого в следовании традициям — непонятно? Могу объяснить, если вежливо попросишь.

— Да пошёл ты.

Сяо Чжань смеётся, проговаривая, что нифига это не вежливо, и продолжает есть свои чипсы, которые, по всей видимости, и являются обедом, больше ничего не говоря. Ван Ибо понуро жуёт чизкейк, который оказывается несправедливо вкусным, и пытается решить данную головоломку самостоятельно.

Так всё и начинается.

⇝✩⇜

Ибо таскается в интернет-кафе каждый день. И каждый день в нём не более двух-трёх человек. Занимает один и тот же компьютер и слушает редкие комментарии Сяо Чжаня по поводу его игры. Нелестные комментарии. Поначалу он бесится, хоть и понимает, что тот прав. Возможно, именно поэтому и бесится. Но стратегии с его советами становятся лучше, а Ван Ибо начинает грызть интерес. Он штудирует информацию по всем командам и игрокам за последние несколько лет, смотрит записи трансляций, расспрашивает знакомых, которые вертятся в этих кругах куда дольше него, но нихрена не находит. Сынён наблюдает за его потугами с искренним восхищением и благоговейным ужасом в глазах, но рот открывает только спустя неделю, когда Ибо со всей дури отшвыривает мышку в его кровать посреди ночи.

— Ты совсем сбрендил?! — он рывком садится, скрещивая ноги, и обнимает подушку, сонно потирая глаза.

— Я не понимаю, — чеканит Ибо сквозь зубы и разваливается на стуле. — Он точно участвовал в турнире, но никакой информации на его имя в интернете нет.

— А, снова тот админ… — Сынён закатывает глаза и падает на спину. — С чего ты вообще взял, что он бывший про?

— Опыт такого уровня не рождается только из теории, он точно играл. И точно на профессиональном уровне, это сразу видно.

— Почему ты просто не спросишь?

— Он уходит от ответа! — врёт Ибо, потому что Сяо Чжань сразу сказал, что просить надо вежливо, а делать этого он уж точно не собирается. Много чести.

— Будет максимально тупо, если этот чувак, который настолько точечно и без особых усилий умудряется выводить тебя из себя, окажется Thunder’ом, — смеётся в ответ Сынён. — Ведь это единственный про-игрок, чьё имя неизвестно никому, кроме штата «Seasons». Тогда не удивительно, что он тебя читает, ведь за основу ты берёшь _именно его_ стратегии.

Ван Ибо не смешно. Потому что теория пусть и абсолютно дерьмовая, но не лишена оснований.

⇝✩⇜

Спустя ещё пару дней Ибо с абсолютно непроницаемым, но тупым лицом пялится на симпатичную девушку за стойкой в интернет-кафе и чувствует себя обманутым. Нет, они с Сяо Чжанем не договаривались встретиться, тот и помогать ему по сути не должен, но это уже успело стать чем-то обыденным. Доехать на доске до набережной, пройти сквозь заросли пионов в вечную мглу помещения, позволить глазам привыкнуть и увидеть извечную улыбку на уставшем лице. Занять компьютер, позволить развести себя на кофе и какие-нибудь орешки, а потом препираться как два идиота, обмозговывая очередную тактику. Но сейчас на него приветливо смотрит Сюань Лу, на её груди прикреплён такой же по дизайну бейдж, как и у Сяо Чжаня обычно, а Ван Ибо оглядывается и всматривается в подсвеченную неоновыми лампами темноту, но не находит знакомый силуэт. Зато приходит понимание, что заведение наполнено битком. От былой тишины не осталось ни грамма, будто Сяо Чжань носит её с собой.

— Ты ведь тот самоуверенный пакостник, да? — интересуется новый, — а новый ли? — администратор и даже не проверяет, есть ли свободные места. И так видно, что нет. — По описанию подходишь, во всяком случае. Чжань-Чжань сказал, что если не боишься, можешь подняться на второй этаж.

— Так и сказал? — Ибо удивлённо выгибает бровь, оставляя мысленную зарубку пнуть его за подобное прозвище, и по привычке натягивает капюшон, хоть рассмотреть его здесь довольно-таки трудно.

— Если дословно… — девушка усмехается и откашливается, понижая голос: — «Этот гадкий мальчишка наверняка притащится до моего возвращения, так что пробей его по другому прайс-листу и закинь наверх, даже если попытается сбежать. _Тем более,_ если попытается сбежать».

— Что за другой прайс-лист? — он припоминает, что Сяо Чжань уже упоминал нечто подобное, но Ибо тогда подумал, что это просто одна из его шуточек.

— Ой, лучше у него спроси, даже знать не хочу.

Ван Ибо хмурится и поджимает губы, но всё-таки тащится в сторону лестницы. Он никогда не задумывался, как может выглядеть это место ну… с людьми? Ему почему-то казалось, что интернет-кафе довольно-таки непопулярное из-за своего расположения и, собственно, острого на язык админа, поэтому в нём и околачивается от силы два-три человека, включая его. А тут такой бешеный ажиотаж. Ибо краем глаза успел отметить, что за некоторыми компьютерами аж по трое сидели. Так можно вообще? И какой смысл? Да и девушка эта, Сюань Лу, кажется, давно знакома с Сяо Чжанем, раз зовёт его столь панибратски. Сам Ван Ибо так и не решился обращаться к нему как-то иначе, да и зачем? Они же не друзья. Вроде как…

Гостиная встречает его мягким полумраком, множеством фантиков на столе и запахом кофе. Ибо проходит вглубь помещения, слишком уж привычным движением включает гирлянды на потолке и падает на диван, задумавшись. Они проводят вместе уйму времени, делят обеды, ужины и иногда поздние перекусы, нередко торчат на втором этаже, что по сути уже дом Сяо Чжаня, не очень часто, но гуляют по набережной. Ван Ибо ходит с ним в магазин и постоянно нудит о более-менее здоровом питании, потому что тот забрасывает в себя исключительно чипсы и кофе; показывает какие-то трюки на доске и знает пароль от ноутбука, лежащего на барной стойке. Сяо Чжань терпит его язвительные комментарии, умудряясь отпускать что-то ещё более гадкое, готов по сто раз объяснять огрехи в той или иной тактике, а ещё никогда не злится, если Ибо неожиданно подвисает и уходит в свои мысли. Есть у него такая вредная привычка — внезапно абстрагироваться в попытке что-то понять или структурировать полученную информацию. И она, по клятвенным заверениям Сынёна, невозможно бесит, но только не Сяо Чжаня. Тот вообще довольно-таки меланхоличный и вечно уставший, редко вообще замечает, что Ибо выпадает, потому что сам прибывает в таком же состоянии.

То есть, всё-таки друзья? Тогда он может звать его как-нибудь иначе? К примеру…

— Чжань-гэ? — на пробу произносит Ибо и тут же подскакивает на месте, словно испуганный кот, заслышав смешок со стороны двери.

— Ох, вау, — весело тянет Сяо Чжань, расплываясь в ухмылке, и ставит пакет на стол. — А я-то всё думал, когда до тебя дойдёт, что я старше и что пора бы сбавить стаки ехидства в сторону своего гэгэ.

— Ты только пришёл, а мне уже хочется уйти, — алея ушами, огрызается Ибо и прикусывает язык. Вот надо было ему именно в этот момент зайти?

— Ой-ли? Совсем по мне не скучал и не хочешь поделиться наработками? — И когда Ван Ибо придумывает, как съязвить в ответ, Сяо Чжань садится рядом, наваливаясь и прижимаясь плечом, улыбается игриво и выгибает бровь: — А вот я соскучился, _Бо-ди._

Колкость застревает в глотке. Он смотрит в светящиеся искренним весельем глаза и понимает, что вот этот аспект совсем не учёл. Сяо Чжань флиртует с ним чуть ли не с самого начала их знакомства, но почему-то очевидным это становится лишь сейчас. Жар смущения щиплет кожу, поднимаясь с шеи и раскалённой лавой затапливая щёки. Хочется закрыть лицо руками, спрятаться от внезапно дошедшего осознания, но делать этого ни в коем случае нельзя. Иначе Сяо Чжань просечёт фишку и станет делать так чаще. И вот тогда сердце Ван Ибо почти наверняка откажет, а оно ему ещё нужно. Всё-таки турнир, кто играть будет, если не он?

— У тебя температура, что ли? — обеспокоено хмурится Сяо Чжань, продолжая вглядываться в его лицо, и трогает лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — Тебе нельзя сейчас болеть.

— Я и не болею, — Ибо отстраняется, но его бескомпромиссно притягивают обратно за плечи.

Сяо Чжань убирает руку и касается в том же месте губами, вынуждая поражённо распахнуть глаза. Ну вот тут Ван Ибо, пожалуй, и отъедет. Спасибо большое. Финишная прямая прямиком в пучину сумбурных переживаний и отрицания очевидного.

— Ты горишь.

— Тут жарко, — констатирует Ибо, уходя от прикосновения и переводя взгляд на пакет в попытке сменить тему: — А это что?

— А это дарёный скотч и набор гранёных стаканов, которые я собираюсь опробовать примерно сейчас. — Сяо Чжань наконец-то отстраняется и задумчиво стучит по нижней губе указательным пальцем. — Если тебе жарко, можем выпить на крыше. Хотя какое тебе пить? Сезон же начался уже.

— Нельзя напиваться, Чжань-гэ, — Ибо даже не замечает, насколько легко новое обращение слетает с языка, — а выпить я могу.

Сяо Чжань щёлкает языком и поднимается, потягивается, задевая кончиками пальцев сетку гирлянд, сияющих фиолетовыми переливами, и невероятно устало выдыхает, растирая глаза. Ван Ибо чувствует себя невероятно маленьким и парализованным, наблюдая за ним снизу. На самом деле он не раз ловил себя на разглядывании этого человека. Есть что-то такое в привычках Сяо Чжаня, до безобразия знакомое, будто когда-то давно они уже общались. Особенно эти щелчки суставами больших пальцев. Представить страшно, с какой силой тот их выкручивал, что теперь они хрустят по его воле.

Ибо никогда не был этажом выше, где располагается спальня, и сейчас лишь мельком может оглядеть пространство, залитое светом уличных фонарей, через приоткрытую дверь. Взгляд цепляется за ворохи одежды на непомерно большой для одного человека кровати, компьютерные столы, образующие пятигранник, словно для тренировок, и стопорится на до боли знакомом силуэте в тени. Очень похоже на кубок, который они с командой так и не смогли взять в прошлом году. Дыхание сбивается, а в голове издевательскими интонациями звучит голос Сынёна: «Будет максимально тупо…»

Да ну бред. Бред же. Он?

— Мы не настолько близки, Бо-ди, — усмехается Сяо Чжань и с чувством пинает его в голень, вынуждая присесть и зашипеть. — Всё ещё другой прайс-лист.

— Да что за другой прайс-лист? — отчаянно взвывает Ван Ибо и кривится, вновь распрямляясь и нагоняя его у очередной лестницы наверх.

— Действительно хочешь знать? — весело интересуется Сяо Чжань, быстро преодолевая почти отвесные ступеньки и разворачиваясь на самом верху, присаживается на корточки и выгибает бровь, облизывая губы.

Ибо фиксируется на кончике его языка и моргает отупело, глядя в довольное лицо напротив. Понимает, что слишком уж они близко друг к другу, но шаг назад — и он полетит вниз. Буквально. Подлавливать во время подъёма по настолько безумной по конструкции лестнице, как минимум, подло! Но Сяо Чжаня это мало волнует, судя по всему. Он щёлкает Ибо по носу, посмеиваясь, склоняет голову вбок в немом вопросе и терпеливо ждёт ответ.

— Опять твои штучки? — цедит сквозь зубы Ван Ибо и делает ещё пару шагов, невзирая на оставшегося сидеть у люка на крышу хозяина дома.

Тот ухмыляется нагло, стоит на уровне глаз появиться чужим бёдрам, задирает голову и, приоткрыв рот, показательно сглатывает. И тут же заходится смехом, когда в ответ на его спекуляции всё-таки неловко дёргаются.

— Не шлёпнись, а то костей потом не соберу.

Сяо Чжань рывком поднимается и, не обращая никакого внимания на задыхающегося возмущением и неловкостью Ван Ибо, следует к небольшому столику в отдалении. Ставит на него бутылку и вытаскивает из карманов стаканы, протирая их низом толстовки.

У Ибо в голове невнятная мешанина. Мысли перескакивают одна на другую слишком часто, чтобы сконцентрировать внимание на чём-то конкретном. И в итоге он стоит истуканом, ощущая себя выброшенным в открытый космос. Сердце заполошно бьётся о рёбра, лишая ровного дыхания, и непонятно, в чём причина подобной реакции. В том, что Ван Ибо, наверное, впервые с начала их общения осознал, насколько Сяо Чжань красивый, или из-за предположения, что он — тот самый игрок, которым Ибо восхищается так невыносимо долго?

Воздух пронизан ярким ароматом пионов и весны, а крыша заставлена всевозможными горшками с различными растениями. Тут тоже всюду гирлянды, круглые лампочки размером с кулак сияют тёплым жёлтым светом по всему периметру. Доски под ногами выкрашены в чёрный, уже потускневший от времени и покрытый рябью отпечатков от обуви, а сам стол располагается под навесом каких-то вьюнов. Те не цветут, лишь укрывают густой листвой от вечернего ветра, а днём, по всей видимости, даруют тень. Сяо Чжань разливает скотч по стаканам и не торопит, мурлычет под нос какую-то незатейливую мелодию, пританцовывая, и выглядит при этом запредельно довольным.

Снизу доносятся приглушённые голоса и шум машин. Ван Ибо поворачивается, глядя на отблески огней высоток в реке, поднимает взгляд на застеклённые здания и поджимает губы. После чего наконец-то отвисает и проходит вперёд, усаживаясь на один из двух складных стульев и обхватывая пальцами стакан.

— Давай сыграем? — очень тихо просит Ибо, глядя в упор.

Сяо Чжань давится только сделанным глотком скотча и кряхтит, хватаясь за горло, морщится и высовывает язык.

— Я не играю.

— Даже со мной?

— Даже? — Сяо Чжань приподнимает брови и усмехается, разом допивая алкоголь. Ставит стакан на стол и снова открывает бутылку. — Насколько же ты о себе высокого мнения, а?

— Неужели не хочется размазать по арене про? — пробует сменить тактику Ибо, но в ответ слышит очередной смешок.

— Если знаешь, что я тебя размажу, зачем?

Чтобы проверить свою теорию, думает Ван Ибо, но лишь дуется и горестно вздыхает. Если Сяо Чжань действительно Thunder — по его игре это бы стало очевидным. Но тот вообще ни разу на его памяти не открывал «Moment Infinity», да и в обновлениях совсем не шарит.

— Если, — задумчиво тянет Сяо Чжань, опрокидывая в себя содержимое стакана и довольно морщась. — Если победишь в турнире, сыграем.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — кивают ему в ответ. — Размазать по арене про — одно дело, а в ноль уделать чемпиона и по совместительству лучшего стратега куда приятнее, не находишь?

— Насколько же ты высокого о себе мнения, а? — глумливо улыбается Ван Ибо и тонет в ответной улыбке без единого шанса на спасение.

Кажется, он влип.

⇝✩⇜

С началом игрового сезона Ибо с командой с головой погряз в отборочных боях и тренировках. Времени на праздное зависание в интернет-кафе совсем не осталось, а взять WeChat Сяо Чжаня он так и не додумался. Зато узнал любопытный факт. Оказывается, заведение в зарослях пионов было закрыто до недавнего времени и распахивало свои двери только для своих.

— Просто признай, что снова не читаешь таблички с объявлениями, — ржёт Сынён, за что и получает пинок под столом.

Они пробуют новую тактику, но атмосфера на удивление расслабленная. Видимо, сказываются победы и продвижение в турнирной сетке. Так что даже тренер не возражает против незатейливых бесед. Ибо корректирует действия Чжочэна, указывая на ошибку, и только потом огрызается в ответ на предположение Сынёна. Потому что оно, как ни странно, оказывается верным. Кому вообще нужны сраные вывески, просто закрывайте двери, если не хотите, чтоб кто-то вошёл!

— А вообще… — Цзи Ли в сосредоточении высовывает кончик языка и активно стучит по клавишам, округляя глаза и чертыхаясь. — Сюань-гэ, откуда ты-то об этом знаешь?

— Я всё знаю, — загадочно тянет Исюань, неожиданно ультанув и срезав половину HP у одного из противников, тем самым спасая Цзи Ли.

— Осторожней. Сынён, иди с Чжочэном, — выдыхает Ибо и замолкает ненадолго, после чего обращается к Исюаню: — И всё-таки?

— Если скажу, то ты от меня вовек не отстанешь, — жмёт тот плечами.

— Не будь сракой, даже мне уже интересно, — констатирует Чжочэн и тут же вздрагивает из-за внезапной атаки с фланга.

— Да просто знакомый там работает, не отвлекайтесь.

Знакомый? Ван Ибо припоминает, что из персонала там только Сюань Лу, с которой он успел сдружиться, да шебутной Цзаньцзинь, способный кому угодно откусить голову в случае необходимости. Все же ночные смены берёт на себя Сяо Чжань, потому что с его сбитым режимом сна это совсем не сложно. И кто из них? Догадка вдаривает по сознанию, когда матч подходит к концу и все расслабленно разваливаются на креслах.

— Сюань-гэ, ты же играешь уже давно, да? — получив утвердительный кивок, Ибо продолжает: — В состав какой команды ты входил в самом начале?

— «Hot Blood», — на мгновение задумавшись, отвечают ему.

— Те самые «Hot Blood», игравшие в полуфинале с «Seasons»?

— Только не снова, — сокрушённо тянет Сынён и прозорливо прячет ноги под кресло, чтобы его снова не пнули.

— Заткнись, — шипит ему Ибо и снова переводит взгляд на Исюаня: — Так тот твой знакомый?..

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — с совершенно честным лицом заявляют ему в ответ. — Если это всё, то меня ждёт Сонджу. Мы собирались перекусить. Стратегию я понял, всем пока.

— Сюань-гэ!

— Нет.

Ван Ибо смотрит, как за ним закрывается дверь, и хмурится. Уж слишком много совпадений.

Они с Сынёном наблюдают через окно, как Сонджу счастливо улыбается и обнимает подошедшего Исюаня, принимает ключи от форда и как-то очень по-свойски тянет его в машину за подвес на шее, о чём-то весело переговариваясь. И это мило, вроде как. Наверное. Ибо не очень разбирается в подобном, хотя кое-какие догадки имеет. Очень трудно притворяться слепым, когда с одним из них ты живёшь под одной крышей, а второй постоянно рядом с первым. Ещё и подвески эти парные…

— Они настолько приторно сладкие, что я захотел острого, — констатирует Сынён, отворачиваясь и направляясь на кухню.

— Ты просто завидуешь, — посмеивается Цзи Ли.

— Тебя-то никто по кафешкам не возит, — вторит ему Чжочэн и начинает ржать. — Столько жрёшь, что никаких денег не напасёшься.

— Идите к чёрту, — отмахивается Сынён.

Ибо прослеживает, как форд выезжает со стоянки, и вздыхает.

⇝✩⇜

Они видятся с Сяо Чжанем только спустя две недели. Ибо выкраивает время, чтобы обсудить новую стратегию, потому что совсем не уверен, будет ли она действенна против их очередного противника. Эти ребята и в лучшее время давали им прикурить, просчитывая наперёд некоторые ходы, так что подстраховаться не мешает. С каких пор Ван Ибо вообще стал советоваться и доверять решениям Сяо Чжаня — только богам известно. Нет, он по-прежнему злится и огрызается, когда его тычут носом в стратегические дыры. Потому что всё равно неприятно и несказанно бесит. Но у Чжань-гэ получается как-то совсем ненавязчиво намекнуть, где и в чём он проебался. К тому же объясняет буквально на пальцах, почему так делать не стоит, приводит аргументы и вступает в полемику в случае необходимости, отстаивая свою точку зрения или в итоге соглашаясь с Ван Ибо. Сяо Чжань признаёт свои ошибки и действительно думает над поставленным вопросом, а не говорит, что всё говно и вообще переделай. Так что, возможно, поэтому и заслужил такую степень доверия.

Но в этот раз всё идёт по пизде.

Сяо Чжань хмурится, сводя брови к переносице, очень долго листает наработки в блокноте и в итоге сокрушённо вздыхает.

— Ты всё ещё берёшь за основу тактики игрока, который давно изжил себя, — усмехается он.

И Ибо ожидаемо злится. Потому что это — больная мозоль и не стоит на неё давить.

— Стратегии Thunder'а лучшие за всю историю «Moment Infinity»! — огрызается он. — Что ты вообще понимаешь?

— Не лучше ли дать этой игре что-то новое, а не зацикливаться на пережитке прошлого? — резонно замечает Сяо Чжань, возвращая блокнот и скрещивая руки на груди. — Ван Ибо, из-за своей зацикленности при абсолютно равных шансах ты всё равно проигрываешь.

Сюань Лу, закрывающая смену, обеспокоенно косится на них и качает головой. Прерывает неприятную беседу, объясняя рабочие нюансы и указывая на таблицу в экране. Сяо Чжань щёлкает языком и качает головой, молча обходит стойку, внимательно слушая девушку и кивая, с чем-то соглашаясь. Поднимает тяжёлый взгляд на рассерженного и одновременно расстроенного Ибо и кривит губы. И от этого становится только паршивей. Не сказать, что они редко ссорятся, но то больше в шутку и не обидно вовсе. Сейчас же между ними разве что искры не летят из-за внезапно столкнувшихся лезвий противоположных мнений. И без слов понятно — непримиримых. Ван Ибо сглатывает и выдыхает задушенно, разворачивается и, чеканя шаг, просто уходит, даже не прощаясь и громко хлопая дверью напоследок.

Не то чтобы он не понимал, но… Всё равно обидно. Обидно, что лучшего игрока за всю историю называют пережитком прошлого. Несправедливо и абсолютно неприемлемо. Однажды придя в «Moment Infinity», Thunder ни разу никому не проиграл. Да, их команду расформировали после первого же сезона, несмотря на то, что он стал успешным и в какой-то степени даже легендарным. Никто до сих пор не может взять в толк, почему в итоге так произошло. И почему капитан и главный тактик «Seasons» словно канул в Лету, а не сменил клуб, как сделали это остальные. То, что он больше не играет, — не повод называть его пережитком прошлого.

— Да если бы Thunder до сих пор был в строю, то размазал бы тебя! — в сердцах вопит Ибо, пиная пустую банку. — Пережиток прошлого, блять. Сам ты пережиток прошлого!

⇝✩⇜

На душе гадко, а улицы снова тонут в дождевой воде, отбивая всякое желание выходить из помещения. Ван Ибо, свернувшись в кресле, без особого интереса наблюдает, как Цзи Ли с Чжочэном рубятся в приставку, и стоически игнорирует испытующий взгляд, направленный на него с кухни. Он на это не купится, не-а.

— Ты всё ещё плесень разводишь? — вкрадчиво интересуется Сынён, подкравшись сзади. — Уже четыре дня прошло, как ты валяешься на этом самом месте и рыдаешь.

— Не рыдаю, — бурчит он в ответ.

— Это снаружи, а вот в душé… — Сынён отскакивает, ожидая пинка, но Ибо лишь скукоживается ещё сильнее, притягивая колени ближе к груди. — Чёрт, ну невозможно уже! Меня одного это напрягает?! Ну хоть про Thunder’a своего расскажи или админа того. Хоть что-нибудь, я же так свихнусь!

От упоминания Сяо Чжаня сердце тоскливо сжимается и ускоряет ход. Ван Ибо очень выразительно вздыхает и прячет голову в пледе, который до этого использовал в качестве подушки. Сынён, глядя на это, обессиленно воет и падает на диван, укладывая голову на плечо Чжочэну. Тот лишь кривит губы и на одной ноте протяжно констатирует: «Хандра». Цзи Ли согласно фыркает. Дождевые капли монотонно барабанят по оконным стёклам, распространяя по гостиной вязкий слой апатии, смешивающейся с разящей на милю фрустрацией Ибо.

— Просто извинись, — советует Исюань с кухни.

— Я ничего не сделал, — откликается Ван Ибо, но всё ещё не двигается.

— Тогда почему ты здесь, а не там?

Ибо рывком стаскивает с головы плед и изворачивается, зло глядя на спокойно попивающего чай Исюаня. Тот даже бровью не ведёт в ответ на его резкие телодвижения.

— С чего ты решил, что я виноват?

— Ты всегда виноват, — усмехается Цзи Ли и тут же удостаивается уничижительного взгляда. — Что?

— Так ты поссорился со своим админом! — Сынён всё-таки получает по голени, но это его ни разу не расстраивает. Даже наоборот. После четырёх дней тишины это как манна небесная. — Я думал, что что-то серьёзное, а ты хандришь из-за легко решаемой херни.

— Просто извинись и дело с концом, — кивает Чжочэн.

— Да не за что извиняться! — огрызается Ван Ибо и садится, разминая затёкшую шею. — Как что, так сразу я. Друзья ещё…

— Ты бы так не загонялся, если бы не чувствовал себя виноватым, — доносится с кухни, и все снова кивают. — Сходи к нему.

— Вот и схожу!

— Вот и сходи, — усмехается Исюань. — Зонт возьми.

— И не забудь зайти в кафе, — ехидничает Сынён и получает в лицо скомканным пледом.

⇝✩⇜

Ибо шатается по округе добрых минут сорок, пока окончательно не замерзает. Зонт он, конечно же, не взял, поэтому промок насквозь, несмотря на то, что ливень сменился мелкой противной моросью. Здание не переливается огнями гирлянд и вывеска тоже не работает, а на двери висит табличка, сообщающая о внеплановом выходном. Угораздило же. Не то чтобы Ван Ибо это когда-нибудь останавливало, поэтому за ручку он всё-таки дёргает и совсем не удивляется, что та поддаётся. Злость из-за брошенных в сторону его кумира слов ещё не до конца осела, но Ибо вроде как… соскучился? По всем их перебранкам по поводу и без, по уютной маленькой гостиной со светомузыкой и стойкому запаху кофе, пропитавшему всё помещение. По улыбке Сяо Чжаня и по его этим околофлиртовым фразочкам. _Ох, блять, как же всё плохо._

В зале на первый взгляд пусто и, лишь приглядевшись и навострив слух, можно заметить, как хозяин заведения тихо переговаривается с кем-то через наушники за угловым компьютером, сидя спиной к выходу. Сяо Чжань смеётся очень глупо и выдаёт такую скорость нажатий, нереальную для его возраста, что у Ван Ибо невольно открывается рот. Он почему-то крадётся, очень медленно подползая ближе и стараясь ничего не задеть. Не спугнуть. Осторожно заглядывает в экран через плечо и удивлённо распахивает глаза, стоит увидеть ник его оппонента. Мрачный Туман.

Мрачный Туман, который бывший вице-капитан «Seasons»? Мрачный Туман, который из одной команды с Thunder'ом и сейчас вполне заслуженно является одним из самых лучших комментаторов? Пэн Чуюэ, серьёзно? Он бы не стал играть с каким-то айтишником из богом забытого интернет-кафе, Ибо уверен!

— Охуеть, — забывшись, выдыхает он и тут же зажимает рот ладонью.

Сяо Чжань дёргается от неожиданности и поворачивается резко, встречаясь с удивлённым взглядом, чертыхается и поспешно извиняется в микрофон, говорит, что у него клиент. А Ван Ибо стоит столбом и чувствует себя конченым идиотом. То есть он тут злился, расстраивался и обижался, что его кумира оскорбил… его же кумир? Так, получается? Пусть Ибо и видел всего около минуты боя, но разве бы он мог не узнать стиль его ведения? Да, что-то изменилось, финты уже не такие, какие были раньше, что-то исправлено в корне и ник совершенно иной, но…

— Ты же он, да? — взволнованно сипит Ван Ибо и с замиранием сердца наблюдает, как Сяо Чжань выдыхает раздосадованно, снимая наушники, и кривит губы.

— Я — это я, — в итоге отвечают ему и выходят из аккаунта.

Ибо не успевает посмотреть, есть ли у него другие чары, но уверен, что не ошибся. Просто не мог ошибиться.

— Тебе как обычно? — Сяо Чжань идёт за стойку, разминая шею, и горбится, видимо, с непривычки.

— Я восхищаюсь тобой! — заявляет Ибо, и он останавливается. Вздыхает очень тяжко.

— Это тебе и мешает. — Сяо Чжань оборачивается, прислоняется бедром к стойке и складывает руки на груди. — Ты умный парень и играешь хорошо, но слишком полагаешься на финты, которые работали очень, о-о-очень давно. Тебе не нужно копировать мой стиль, чтобы стать лучшим. И вообще-то, мы сегодня закрыты, табличка на двери висит.

Ибо оборачивается к выходу, прекрасно зная про это, и невинно ойкает, разводя руками в стороны, после чего переводит взгляд обратно на Сяо Чжаня и закусывает губу, решаясь.

— Но ты же предложил мне как обычно?

Сяо Чжань усмехается и ехидно выгибает бровь. Качает головой и достаёт из-за стойки полотенце, бросая ему:

— Если поможешь с инвентаризацией.

Ван Ибо в ответ счастливо улыбается. Он поможет.

⇝✩⇜

Они зависают в комнате Сяо Чжаня, до которой Ибо всё-таки допускают, чуть ли не сутками, а ночью перебираются в главный зал, прихватив ноутбук из гостиной, и обустраиваются за стойкой. Ван Ибо сидит укутанный, лишь бы его никто не приметил, и буквально лучится восхищением и счастьем. Потому что его курирует сам Thunder! Помогает со стратегиями, говорит, что точно на практике не сработает, а что лучше опробовать с командой. Ван Ибо о таком даже мечтать не смел. Сяо Чжань таскает им закуски, периодически отвлекаясь на посетителей, изредка отвешивает шуточные подзатыльники и иногда, совсем редко, укладывает руки поверх его, показывая необходимый тайминг. И от прикосновений его длинных пальцев к своим в груди всё скручивается и начинает ныть, выбивая из головы все необходимые мысли. Потому что всё чаще руки хочется развернуть ладонями вверх и больше не отпускать. Ван Ибо не привык себе врать и ни разу не исключает, что его восхищение, смешавшееся с дружбой и всеми двусмысленностями, которыми заваливает его Сяо Чжань ежеминутно, ныне переросло во что-то совсем иное. Что-то, о чём у него банально нет времени думать из-за проходящего турнира. Поэтому всеми силами старается не реагировать. Получается, откровенно говоря, дерьмово.

Ибо возвращается в общежитие только на тренировки и сменить одежду, показывает и объясняет новые наработки, после чего снова бежит в интернет-кафе. Совершенно окрылённый и дурной. Тренера всё устраивает, пока виден прогресс и никто не отлынивает, а парни из команды лишь понимающе переглядываются и жмут плечами. Во всяком случае, их теперь никто не третирует.

— Спишь ты тоже с ним? — как-то раз интересуется Сынён и получает затрещину.

— Не с ним, а у него!

И это можно считать правдой только наполовину. Они действительно часто отрубаются в одной кровати. В вечно не застеленной и заваленной множеством толстовок кровати Сяо Чжаня. Но даже если у Ибо и проскальзывают какие-то неподобающие мыслишки, то это не особо мешает. К тому моменту, когда они позволяют себе лечь — сил не остаётся уже ни на что. С одной стороны обидно, с другой… А на что он вообще рассчитывает? Да, Чжань-гэ продолжает с ним флиртовать — Ибо искренне надеется, что тот флиртует и это не какой-нибудь специфический вид вежливости, — но не подкатывает. Разные вещи. Ван Ибо видит границы и различия. К сожалению. То, что можно подкатить самому или хотя бы ответить на заигрывание, а не хмуро пялиться и внутренне орать — Ибо как-то в расчёт не берёт. Да и опять же — не до этого.

В один из вечеров, когда Сяо Чжань всё-таки закрывает интернет-кафе, потому что за весь день они вымотались и умудрились развить таких масштабов полемику на ровном месте, что очухались лишь спустя три часа с дичайшей головной болью, в заведение через чёрный ход очень обыденно просачивается Пэн Чуюэ. Сяо Чжань в это время копается где-то наверху, в гостиной, ищет аптечку или хоть что-нибудь, что способно избавить от мигрени. Бывший вице-капитан «Seasons» удивлённым не выглядит, осматривает его с ног до головы и весело усмехается, протягивая руку и представляясь.

— Так вот ты какой, lightning, — констатирует он, цепляясь взглядом за лазурные пряди, торчащие из-под капюшона. Ван Ибо крайне льстит, что его ник помнит настолько легендарный игрок. — Давно хотел посмотреть на человека, который вынудил Чжань-Чжаня снова зайти на аккаунт, — говорит Чуюэ и кивает на компьютеры: — Бой?

Ибо от такого неожиданного заявления теряется, но кто бы смог отказать в схватке бывшему чемпиону? Он же не настолько дурак, чтобы терять добровольно предложенную практику и возможность перенять опыт.

Его раскатывают по арене настолько быстро, что становится обидно и даже как-то неловко. Всё-таки Сяо Чжань его так долго натаскивал. Чуюэ хохочет, разминая пальцы, и язвит, интересуясь, чем они тут вообще занимаются, раз победа ему так легко далась? Ибо насупливается, проглатывая наживку, кидает колкость в ответ, но противник оказывается невероятно хорош в спорах и подстрекательстве. В итоге Ван Ибо сливает ещё три боя и начинает ощущать себя мальчиком для битья, что довольно-таки неприятно.

— А никнейм ты взял подстать Чжань-Чжаню, да? — между делом спрашивает Чуюэ и зажимает его в угол арены, практически ваншотнув. — Гром и молния! Очень милый фангёрлинг.

— Пожалей молодую кровь, изверг, — посмеивается Сяо Чжань, спустившись со второго этажа и выставив на стол перед Ибо стакан воды и пару таблеток от головной боли. — Ты хотя бы ошибки объясняй. Самоутверждаться за счёт незрелых — низко.

— Сказал человек, не позволивший мне выиграть ни разу, — фыркает в ответ Чуюэ. — Двойные стандарты, Чжань-Чжань!

— Повыёбывайся мне тут! — скалится Сяо Чжань и шлёпает его неведомо откуда взявшейся тряпкой по голове. — Ты не незрелый, а днище. Я не практиковался овер дохуя лет, а ты смог сбить всего двадцать процентов HP.

— Двадцать четыре! Да я тебе фору дал!

Ибо молча наблюдает за их взаимодействием и немного завидует. Окей, он очень завидует. Потому что с Пэн Чуюэ Сяо Чжань совсем другой, ещё более язвливый и невероятно открытый, а к нему действительно относится, как к ребёнку. Это неожиданно ранит. Он невольно вспоминает, как Сонджу постоянно таскает Исюаня за подвеску на шее, и хочет подарить Чжань-гэ ошейник. Какой-нибудь моднючий, тонкий, обязательно кожаный и с какими-нибудь цепочками, за которые можно будет дёргать, притягивать ближе. Ибо не уверен, что такой подарок действительно станут носить, но попробовать-то можно?

— Садись, я тебе шею начищу! — гаркает Чуюэ, разминая запястье.

— Да мне даже садиться не придётся, — самодовольно ухмыляется Сяо Чжань и заходит Ибо за спину, склоняясь и накрывая его ладонь на мышке своею.

Ван Ибо моргает отупело и поворачивается, тут же задерживая дыхание из-за невероятной близости. Всё-таки к подобному он привыкнуть так и не смог. Взгляд скользит по длинной изящной шее, вынуждая сглотнуть и тут же отвернуться обратно к экрану. В нос ударяет смесь запахов жареных кофейных зёрен, пионов и булочек с маком, которые они ели не так давно, кружит голову в желании уткнуться ему за ухо и вдыхать этот аромат до потери пульсации. Сяо Чжань между тем вольготно располагает пальцы на клавиатуре и принимает бой, тут же атакуя и не забывая комментировать, тем самым выводя из себя оппонента.

— Смотри, Бо-ди, — тянет он, плотоядно облизываясь, — вот тут он проебался, дав мне стан и не заметив щит. — Пара способностей с лёту уходят в откат, зато ульта начинает заряжаться на порядок быстрее. — А вот здесь растерялся, клюнув на уловку.

— Использовать умения впустую, чтобы подловить — гадко! — возмущается Чуюэ, стремительно теряя очки здоровья.

— Оправдание неудачника, — усмехается Сяо Чжань, преспокойно загоняя его в угол.

Ван Ибо впервые наблюдает за игрой своего кумира с настолько близкого расстояния, но никак не может сосредоточиться. Сяо Чжань использует его чара и стучит по пальцам на мышке своими, не забывая пояснять каждое незначительное движение, как какую-то прописную истину. Прямо в ухо, опаляя жаром и вынуждая следить за дыханием, чтобы то не замерло окончательно. Тональность голоса глубокая, на грани с интимной хрипотцой, прожигает сознание и нервными импульсами устремляется в пах, что вообще не вовремя. В какой-то момент Ибо слегка склоняет голову вперёд и отчаянно зажмуривается, силясь унять дрожь в теле. Сяо Чжань не замечает ничего, полностью сконцентрировавшись на игре и продолжая болтать. Даже зевает в процессе, чем доводит Чуюэ до белого каления.

— И когда противник окончательно теряется, выходит из себя и начинает совершать очевидные ошибки — ультуешь, — заканчивает свою проповедь Сяо Чжань, зажимая необходимую комбинацию клавиш и тут же убирая руки, выпрямляется и пару раз насмешливо хлопает в ладоши. — Поблагодарим Мрачного Тумана за прилюдную демонстрацию, как играть не стоит.

— Ты жопа! Был жопой и останешься ей, — раздосадованно выдыхает Чуюэ, развалившись в кресле.

— А ты на мою жопу не зарься, она тебе не по зубам.

— Покажи мне человека, которому она по зубам, — кривится тот и тут же давится воздухом, когда Сяо Чжань хмыкает и складывает руки на голове Ван Ибо, довольно улыбаясь.

— И он божился, что никогда не заведёт себе протеже.

— Торт — это ложь*, — смеётся Сяо Чжань в ответ.

А у Ван Ибо явный перегрев и отказ всех мыслительных процессов.

⇝✩⇜

Солнце нещадно выжигает глаза нестерпимо ярким светом, вынуждая прятаться в полумраке гостиной, занавесив все окна. Сынён уже час ноет, что ему скучно, валяясь посреди помещения на полу и доёбывая остальных членов команды. Чжочэн смылся на день рождения к подруге, а Цзи Ли, как самый умный и прошаренный, свалил в бассейн. И в итоге их осталось трое. Ван Ибо давно привык к таким выебонам, поэтому тупо не обращает на Сынёна никакого внимания, во всю чатясь с Сяо Чжанем. Тот сам предложил обменяться ID, чем несказанно упростил жизнь, но в противовес лишил сна. Потому что несмотря на то, что виделись они и так чуть ли не каждые сутки, теперь появилась возможность перекидываться сообщениями в любое время дня и ночи. Даже когда у Ибо ранняя тренировка и нужно ночевать в общежитии.

Исюань тоже не обращает на ноющего дебафера команды никакого внимания, вольготно расположившись под кондиционером и улыбаясь своему смартфону, клацает пальцами по сенсору и посмеивается каждые минуты две.

— Вы заебали чатиться, — плаксиво тянет Сынён, перекатываясь на живот. — Ладно Исюань, он всё свободное время даже виртуально с Сонджу, но ты-то куда? А-Бо, мне скучно!

— Так займись чем-нибудь, — отмахивается Ибо.

Ему невыносимо жарко. Футболка неприятно липнет к спине, а чёлка заколота наверх, открывая лоб. Сяо Чжань уехал на пару дней к другу в другой город, и, как назло, именно на этот временной отрезок выпали выходные. Ибо скидывает ему селфи с пометкой, мол, ещё немного и поселюсь в холодной ванне, на что получает игривое _«Не забудь бросить в меня фотку»._ Зной становится ещё более невыносим.

— Какая же ты ебливая пакость, — стонет Ибо, запрокидывая голову и понятия не имея, к кому именно обращается.

— Чё там? — оживляется Сынён.

— Ставлю свой форд, что Чжань-ди выкинул нечто смущающее, — весело хмыкает Исюань, даже не поднимая взгляд.

— Чжань-ди? — хором переспрашивают его, вынуждая всё-таки отвлечься от переписки.

— Ну не звать же мне его по старому игровому нику, правда?

— Так и знал, что ты в курсе! — возмущается Ван Ибо, но сил встать, подойти и ударить нет никаких. — Не люблю тебя.

— Ври больше, — смеётся он в ответ.

Сынён вообще не понимает, что происходит, поэтому начинает трясти Ван Ибо за плечо и заглядывать в экран его смартфона, за что и получает пяткой в бедро. Потому что эта информация конфиденциальна, а личная жизнь — неприкасаема. Насколько можно считать Сяо Чжаня своей личной жизнью — вопрос спорный, конечно. Но одно очевидно точно — он несомненно занимает в ней не последнее место.

Телефон вибрирует, оповещая о входящем сообщении, и Ван Ибо без задний мысли снимает блок, тупо уставившись в экран. Сынён рядом хрюкает со смеху и поспешно ретируется подальше от дивана, но на него никто не обращает внимания. На прогрузившемся селфи Сяо Чжань в сетчатой майке на голое тело и с очень ехидной улыбкой на губах.

_«Как считаешь, если буду ходить так по улице, меня загребут?»_ — гласит приписка.

Если будешь ходить так при мне, то я откинусь, думает Ибо.

_«Я не стану забирать тебя из участка!»_ — отвечает он и под насмешливым взглядом Исюаня спешно валит в ванную, показывая сокоманднику средний палец. Теперь точно придётся принять холодный душ.

⇝✩⇜

Когда Сяо Чжань наконец возвращается, команда Ван Ибо переходит в следующий турнирный блок. И на этом заканчиваются беззаботные будни, потому что большинство участников уже отсеяно и остались только сильнейшие. Им предстоит сражаться за выход в полуфинал, поэтому тренер настоятельно рекомендует ночевать в общежитии. Исюань с Ибо переглядываются мельком и вздыхают. Из всех только они периодически пропадают из своих комнат после захода солнца.

— Если Сюань-гэ будет ночевать здесь, то я буду спать в гостиной, — усмехается Цзы Ли, прячась за активно кивающим Чжочэном.

— Это ещё зачем? — устало тянет тренер Лю, скептично оглядывая глумливые лица подопечных.

— Потому что если его не выпускать хотя бы два раза в неделю, то с ними будет ночевать ещё и Сонджу, а их хрупкая психика этого не выдержит, — притворно раздосадованно заключает Сынён, разводя руки в стороны, и получает подзатыльник от Исюаня.

— Я бы на твоём месте подумал, кто в таком случае будет спать с вами, — парирует он, переводя огонь.

Ван Ибо возмущённо задыхается, краснея до корней волос. «Это низко», — беззвучно проговаривает он одними губами. Исюань на это лишь бессовестно жмёт плечами, мол, я думал, что ты уже привык к подобному. На самом деле, Ибо действительно привык, как бы горестно это ни было осознавать. Потому что Сяо Чжань постоянно выкидывает нечто похожее и даже хуже. Нет, он, конечно, не ставит его в неловкое положение перед тренером и командой, зато вполне спокойно может положить ладонь на его колено во время просмотра очередной видеотрансляции или улечься головой на бёдра, продолжая затирать что-то про стратегию и доверительно глядя в глаза снизу вверх. В последний раз Ибо настолько перенервничал из-за того, что не мог понять, куда деть руки, что застыл на добрых минуты две, держа их на весу. А когда Сяо Чжань наконец-то обратил на это внимание, вынырнув из каких-то своих логических цепочек, и понял, что Ван Ибо в данный отрезок времени занимают совсем не боевые ротации, о которых он говорит, то лишь улыбнулся паскудно, опуская его широкие ладони себе на грудь, и очень вкрадчиво попросил сосредоточиться на своем голосе. Ибо думал, что вот прям там и сдохнет.

Так что да. В итоге они с Исюанем просто смываются, когда все остальные ложатся спать.

Усаживаясь в форд, Ибо невольно скользит взглядом по окнам их с Сынёном комнаты и тут же закатывает глаза. Этот полудурошный, подперев рукой подбородок, машет ему пальцами свободной руки с настолько довольным и _понимающим_ выражением лица, что становится не по себе. Обычно они таким образом провожали Исюаня, прекрасно понимая, к кому и зачем он едет. Класс, клуб приторных пополнился в лице Ван Ибо. Кто бы мог подумать?

— Не говори ему, что сбежал, ослушавшись тренера, — советует Исюань, выруливая со стоянки.

— Почему?

— Ему не понравится такая расстановка приоритетов.

— Как давно вы общаетесь? — интересуется Ибо, неловко покручивая телефон в руках.

— С самого начала, — жмут плечами ему в ответ. — В одной школе учились.

— И ты молчал всё это время, зная…

— Именно поэтому и молчал, — посмеивается Исюань, плавно вписываясь в поворот и выезжая к набережной. — Ты и сам уже понял, что он не особо публичный. Совсем не умеет быть в центре внимания. Твоя остановка, заберу в пять, будь готов.

— Вообще не посплю.

— А ты разве за этим сбежал? — он ухмыляется крайне ехидно и скептично выгибает бровь, мол, кому ты заливаешь, мы теперь соучастники, не отбрехаешься.

Сяо Чжань стоит у выхода, скрестив на груди руки, улыбается и подходит ближе, когда машина останавливается. Ибо вываливается первым и бьёт его в плечо в знак приветствия, получая такой же жест в ответ.

— Чжань-ди, — Исюань опускает стекло и зубоскалит: — Он должен стоять у выхода в пять утра.

— Из твоих уст это звучит как издевательство, — смеётся тот, протягивая небольшой крафтовый пакет: — Это вам с Сонджу на развлечься. Не заглядывай, пока не доедешь.

— Опять эти ваши штучки…

— Тебе понравится, — заверяет Сяо Чжань и улыбается настолько широко и ярко, что у Ван Ибо случается микроинфаркт.

За стойкой в интернет-кафе сидит понурый Цзаньцзинь, явно недовольный тем, что пришлось выйти в ночную смену. Салютует в знак приветствия и снова переводит усталый взгляд на экран рабочего компьютера. Они проходят мимо него к лестнице и сразу поднимаются на крышу, располагаясь за столиком в зарослях вьюнов. Между ними висит какое-то странное напряжение, объяснить которое Ван Ибо не в состоянии, и молчание давит на психику, перемешивая в мыслях возможные варианты. На самом деле он ехал сюда в довольно-таки приподнятом настроении, потому что не виделись они почти полторы недели, которые тянулись невозможно долго. Особенно последние пару дней. Отвлечься не помогала даже «Moment Infinity», что стало ударом под дых. Потому что уж она-то никогда не бросала его в столь безвыходном положении. Исюань обозвал это любовной тоской, удостоившись скептического фырканья и пары тычков под рёбра, но в целом был прав. Отвратительно, до чего я докатился, внутренне выл Ибо без единой возможности что-либо изменить.

— Не делай так больше, — наконец подаёт голос Сяо Чжань, открывая банку пива.

— Не делать как? — интересуется Ван Ибо, находя рядом с собой бутылку спрайта и тут же хватаясь за неё, не зная, куда ещё деть руки.

— Не сбегай.

— Откуда ты?..

— Сонджу.

Ну твою ж мать. И к чему были все предостережения, если его заведомо сдали, спрашивается? Теперь хоть понятно, почему он такой хмурый. — Не буду, — заверяет Ибо и, когда Сяо Чжань делает первый глоток, быстро выпаливает:

— Я просто соскучился по Чжань-гэ.

Ну конечно же, он давится. Кряхтит, как дед старый, матерясь сквозь зубы и пытаясь оттереть пиво с поношенных джинсов, но уже поздно. Поднимает полный недоверия взгляд и мучительно медленно облизывает губы, оставляя рот приоткрытым. Ван Ибо корчит самое невинное лицо, на которое вообще способен, но портит всё тем, что непроизвольно фиксируется на его языке. С каждой новой встречей контролировать это получается всё хуже.

— Читер, — в итоге выдыхает Сяо Чжань.

— Учился у лучших, — усмехается Ибо, склоняя голову вбок и сглатывая нервозность.

— Не этому я тебя учил, — качают головой ему в ответ, — ой, не этому.

— А кто сказал, что я имел в виду Чжань-гэ?

Напряжение разбивается вдребезги громким смехом и каким-то совсем жалобным, даже позорным визгом, когда они одномоментно подрываются, и Сяо Чжань валит его на доски, обжигая оголившиеся бока ледяными пальцами. Ибо вопит, сам не понимая из-за чего конкретно, перехватывает тонкие запястья, но отстранить от себя не может. Извивается, придавленный к полу чужим весом, и задыхается хохотом. Сяо Чжань щекочет, приговаривая, какой Ван Ибо мелкий и невоспитанный пакостник, совсем неблагодарный и зазнавшийся, никаких манер! После чего вскрикивает удивлённо и неловко, когда его рывком переворачивают и прижимают лопатками к доскам, фиксируя руки по обе стороны от головы. Ибо восседает на его бёдрах и загнанно дышит, раскрасневшийся и довольный своей рокировкой. Сяо Чжань закусывает губу и усмехается, отворачивается, выставляя напоказ изящную шею, и вновь стреляет в него взглядом:

— Победил деда, можешь гордиться собой.

— Чжань-гэ не старый, — улыбается Ибо, по инерции склоняясь ближе.

— Ты не можешь знать, сколько мне лет. Этого не было указано в источниках.

— Исюань. — Сяо Чжань ошарашенно моргает и раздосадованно выдыхает, закатывая глаза в понимании. — Это работает в обе стороны, знал?

— Слезь с меня, Ван Ибо.

— Сначала ответь мне на один вопрос. — Сяо Чжань на такое заявление лишь выгибает бровь и кривит губы, но возражений не высказывает. — Почему ты не хочешь со мной играть? С Мрачным Туманом ты же играешь.

— Боюсь, что не смогу остановиться, — нехотя отвечает Сяо Чжань и отводит взгляд. — А трудно не останавливаться, когда впереди ничего нет.

— Тогда почему ты ушёл?

Конкретно этот вопрос терзает Ибо уже давно, ещё с распада «Seasons». Только вот задать его он по сей день не решался, а тут случай удобный. Да и если не ответит, можно будет защекотать его до цветных пятен перед глазами. Сяо Чжань вздыхает, высвобождает руки и трёт глаза, качает головой и смотрит на него крайне тоскливо, едва заметно улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Так сложилось.

Ибо не знает, что тот имеет в виду под «так сложилось», но понимает, что ничего хорошего. Всё-таки игроки подобные Thunder’у так просто не уходят. На то должна быть веская причина.

— Что сложилось? — всё-таки спрашивает он.

— Расскажу, если победишь в турнире, — лукаво улыбается Сяо Чжань и одним движением снова подминает его под себя, крепко сжимая запястья над головой.

— Всё расскажешь и поиграешь?

— Сначала победи.

⇝✩⇜

И Ван Ибо уходит с головой в игру. Тренируется с командой, проходит в полуфинал. Тренер в восторге от новых тактик, которые всё ещё активно обсуждаются с Сяо Чжанем, а у самого Ибо на душе неспокойно. В прошлом году всё тоже шло хорошо до поры до времени. Остальные его настроение чувствуют и стараются лишний раз не приставать, чтоб не ебануло ненароком. Даже Сынён умеряет пыл и отстёгивает излюбленные шутки про админа из интернет-кафе втрое реже, нежели обычно.

В ночь перед вылетом на главную арену они гуляют с Сяо Чжанем по набережной. Ибо специально отпрашивается у тренера и даже берёт с него письменное разрешение, чтобы ему не надавали по ушам. Нервозно. Сяо Чжань пьёт пиво из банки и выглядит весьма меланхолично, глядя на мерцающие в водяном зеркале вывески с противоположного берега. Он рассказывает, как они с «Seasons» нервничали перед самым отлётом, сидели полукругом в аэропорту и обсуждали какие-то совершенно дурацкие вещи. Вроде того, на что спустят часть своего выигрыша или планов на следующий сезон. У Ван Ибо руки начинают чесаться в желании сделать что-нибудь эдакое. Он и сам не понимает, что конкретно. Просто в сознании отчётливо мигает лампочка с пометкой «Сейчас!» Откровенно говоря, хочется просто-напросто выйти на арену и думать только об игре, но мысли процентов на семьдесят занимает Сяо Чжань, и с этим довольно-таки трудно бороться. Да и не хочется уже.

— Приедешь на финал? — интересуется Ибо, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Сяо Чжаня.

— Если ты в него выйдешь, — усмехается он в ответ, привычным движением ероша волосы и мягко улыбаясь. И Ван Ибо чувствует, как начинает безапелляционно краснеть от столь невинного проявления внимания.

— Чжань-гэ так меня поднатаскал, что я опозорюсь, если не выиграю.

— Не будь столь самодоволен, Ван Ибо, — смешливо морщится Сяо Чжань и вздрагивает, стоит Ибо перехватить его ладонь.

— Знаешь, ты… — он сглатывает, собираясь с духом и всё-таки решаясь, но не успевает даже правильно сформулировать мысль.

— Если это то, о чём я думаю, то не надо, — ровным тоном говорит Сяо Чжань, и лицо у него в этот момент невыносимо серьёзное. До сковывающей душу фантомной боли. Но руку он всё ещё не отдёргивает, смотрит на переплетение их пальцев с очень сложной гаммой эмоций на лице.

— Почему? — сипит Ибо и закусывает губу. Дыхание сбивается, а щёки горят смущением и обидой. — Я не нравлюсь тебе?

Сяо Чжань вздыхает как-то вымученно и молчит ужасно долго.

— Тебе нравится Thunder, а я уже давно им не являюсь.

Ван Ибо аж перетряхивает от подобного заявления. Да, он всегда восхищался Thunder’ом и стремился быть на него похожим, но Сяо Чжань… Чжань-гэ оказывается совсем домашним и язвительным, он дико заботливый и периодически проваливается в свои мысли, выпадая из реальности, может стукнуть или ткнуть под рёбра за ехидный комментарий, а может с ничего погладить по голове или смешливо дёрнуть за выкрашенную в лазурный прядь волос. Чжань-гэ всегда дико сонливый в дождливую погоду и любит гулять у воды, рассказывая какие-то абсурдные по содержанию истории. Он непременно поддержит и успокоит, улыбнётся, когда это нужно, или поставит на место, когда ты не прав. Сяо Чжань оказывается непомерно замечательным, и сердце Ибо банально не выдерживает такой атаки. И этот замечательный гэгэ сейчас серьёзно сказал _э-т-о?_

— Это не так.

— Не будь я им, ты бы даже не обратил на меня внимания, — гнёт своё Сяо Чжань.

— Это не так, — повторяет Ибо и в бессилии сжимает зубы.

Они молча пялятся друг на друга с минуту, после чего Сяо Чжань одним глотком допивает своё пиво и хмурится, швыряет банку в мусорку и попадает без особых усилий. Ван Ибо чувствует себя брошенным тоже.

— Так или не так, любовь портит киберспортсмена. Возвращайся в общежитие, у тебя завтра долгий день.

И именно в этот момент у Сяо Чжаня звонит телефон.

_«If we've only got this life, Then this adventure, more than I»_ — издевательски тянет вокалист Coldplay, вынуждая Ибо внутренне взвыть. Проклятая песня. Совершенно, мать её, по всем фронтам проклятая.

⇝✩⇜

Ван Ибо вваливается в гостинную настолько опустошённый и тихий, что парни на диване его не сразу замечают, а когда замечают, то обеспокоенно переглядываются и готовятся к худшему. Потому что расстроенный капитан и главный стратег перед полуфиналом — хуёвый знак, не сулящий ничего хорошего. Сынён осторожно протягивает один из острых наггетсов, которые уплетает, и взволнованно наблюдает, как Ибо без каких-либо комментариев просто хватает его зубами и послушно жуёт. С никаким выражением на лице. Из того будто душу вынули, оставив лишь телесную оболочку. Никто не знает, как тактичнее спросить, что произошло, но все прекрасно понимают, что дело в прогулке, которую тот так долго ждал.

Ибо проходит вглубь помещения, очень громко и выразительно вздыхает, поджимает губы и усаживается на своё излюбленное место для рефлексий — кресло. И пялится в пространство перед собой где-то с минуту, после чего резко хватается за голову и остервенело лохматит волосы.

— Ибо? — вкрадчиво зовёт Исюань, усаживаясь на подлокотник и опуская ладонь на плечо.

— Ненавижу Coldplay, — вздыхает он, оглядывая остальных абсолютно пустым взглядом.

И это не отвечает ни на один вопрос, но даёт какое-никакое понимание.

— Паршиво, чел, — констатирует Цзи Ли.

Паршиво — не то слово. Ван Ибо был уверен, что у них всё взаимно. До сих пор уверен, откровенно говоря. Но киберспорт всё ещё важнее, да? Что ж… тогда ему просто нужно взять кубок и доказать, что ничего любовь не портит. Это же должно сработать?

Несмотря на злой настрой, они с командой прибывают на арену и проходят первый этап полуфинала чуть ли не чудом. Потому что Ибо всё ещё раздавлен, а семьдесят процентов мыслей о Сяо Чжане перерастают во все девяносто. Тренер и парни смотрят на него с некой опаской и потихоньку начинают паниковать, потому что объяснить тот, конечно же, ничего не может. Не в состоянии. А играет дёргано и совсем не следит за флангом.

Чуюэ, который и освещает всё это событие, ловит его за час до до второго этапа и тормошит, будто ребёнка неразумного, мол, ты же гораздо лучше играешь, что не так? Да, не идеально, но это совсем уже пиздец какой-то, малой. Ван Ибо лишь поджимает губы и сжимает кулаки, раз за разом гоняя в голове одну и ту же догадку. Она выжигает оставшиеся нервные клетки и не позволяет сконцентрироваться. Бесит просто невозможно.

— Почему он ушёл из киберспорта?

Мрачный Туман удивлённо вскидывает брови и выдаёт понимающее «Оу», цыкает и смотрит сверху вниз крайне растерянно. Со стороны зрительного зала доносится гомон, сквозь который периодически просачиваются нелестные комментарии его сегодняшней игры и никому не сдавшаяся критика. Вполне заслуженно, в принципе.

— Не лучше ли спросить у него? — в итоге вопросом на вопрос отвечает Чуюэ.

— Думаешь, я бы спрашивал у тебя, если бы он мне ответил?

— Во-первых, уважай его желание сохранить это в тайне. Во-вторых, если ты просрёшь турнир из-за этого, то никогда не узнаешь. Это больная мозоль.

Ибо хмурится ещё больше и поднимает взгляд. Всё-таки в этом дело, да?

— Я знаю о вашем уговоре, — в итоге сдаётся Чуюэ и разводит руками. — И он держит слово, так что и ты держи своё.

Ван Ибо тяжело выдыхает через нос и кивает. Окей, сдаваться ещё действительно рано. Его команда, они все так ждали этого момента, столько тренировались и повышали свой уровень. Долгожданная возможность взять реванш. Так что он вообще вытворяет? Идти на поводу у своих эмоций в столь ответственный момент — глупо и непрофессионально.

Следующий матч даётся с трудом, но гораздо проще, нежели предыдущий. Ибо берёт себя в руки, отдаёт указания и словно одновременно следит за всей картой и передвижениями по ней. По венам бежит эйфория, когда они заканчивают бой, и не отпускает даже по возвращению в отель.

_«Чжань-гэ, мы в финале»,_ — пишет Ибо. — _«Ты обещал»._

Он ждёт ответ до двенадцати, но в итоге так и не дожидается.

⇝✩⇜

В финале против них та же команда, что и в прошлом году. И это, откровенно говоря, давит на психику. Они с огромным усилием выгрызают первый раунд и с оглушительным треском проигрывают второй. Потому что Ван Ибо не выспался и нервничает как ни в себя, возвращаясь к старым и дерьмовым привычкам. Первое, что приходит на ум в состоянии паники — то, что беспрестанно спасало тебя раньше. А раньше он всегда использовал стратегии, основанные на тактиках Thunder’а. А сейчас против них не та команда, с которой это могло бы сработать.

Ибо выходит умыться во время перерыва и панически соображает, что же делать дальше. Потому что его неуверенность и колоссальный стресс отражаются на всей команде, а он, по всей видимости, дерьмовый капитан, раз не может засунуть свои чувства в задницу и выложиться на полную. Превратить страх и неуверенность в рассудительность не так-то просто, когда на тебя всё ещё давит сокрушительный проигрыш годовалой давности.

— И вот ради этого я закрыл кафе и прилетел сюда? — доносится смешливый голос из-за спины, и Ибо вздрагивает.

Он оборачивается в неверии и поджимает губы. Чёрт возьми, не такую игру он хотел показать этому человеку. Даже в глаза смотреть стыдно и радости от встречи никакой. Хотя то, что Сяо Чжань действительно приехал, как и обещал, — очень греет.

— Мне жаль, что ты потратился на билет, Чжань-гэ.

— Тогда победи.

Ибо вздыхает и зажмуривается, впиваясь пальцами в раковину за спиной. Он хочет победить. Кто бы не хотел, дойдя до финала? Только вот в голове такая безумная мешанина из ротаций и тактик, что всё ещё не понятно, какую именно использовать.

— Не знаю, вытяну ли… Такое ощущение, что они все мои ходы наперёд знают, будто все мысли высвечиваются на лбу.

— Вытянешь, — говорит Сяо Чжань и звучит настолько убедительно, что аж перетряхивает. — Ты всё сможешь.

— Да откуда тебе знать?

— Потому что я знаю, как ты умеешь играть. К тому же тебя натаскивал сам Thunder и… я верю в тебя. Но если и этого всё ещё недостаточно, то могу поделиться своим везением.

Ван Ибо вздрагивает придурошно, когда чувствует прикосновение к щеке и наконец-то поднимает взгляд, непонимающе глядя в глаза напротив. А потом буквально задыхается, когда его губ касаются губы Сяо Чжаня. Всего на мгновение. Но из-за этого настолько прошибает, что он замирает и лишь ошалело смотрит в ответ, не понимая, что происходит. Будто из реальности выпадает.

— На удачу, — шепчет Сяо Чжань и дёргает его за лазурную прядь, улыбаясь. — Порви их.

⇝✩⇜

Сяо Чжань наблюдает, скрестив на груди руки, как Ван Ибо чуть ли не вприпрыжку возвращается к команде, и не может сдержать улыбку. Всё-таки такой он очевидный, главный претендент на звание лучшего стратега. Его тактики стали куда лучше с их первой встречи, проросли индивидуальностью и даже какой-то воистину божественной наглостью. То, что Ибо перенервничал, — вполне себе нормальная практика. Синергия его команды на очень высоком уровне, стрессоустойчивость, правда, хромает, но в целом — все шансы на успех у них на руках. Главное, правильно их разменять.

Он возвращается ближе к комментаторской рубке и кивает Чуюэ, мол, что скалишься, собака, я ничего такого не делал. Ему вряд ли верят, если судить по ехидной полуулыбке на губах друга, поэтому Сяо Чжань вдогонку показывает ему средний палец и прячется за маской и капюшоном. Больше по привычке, потому что вряд ли бы его кто-то мог узнать. То, что в таком виде он наоборот привлекает куда больше внимания — никто его, конечно же, не предупредил.

Чуюэ объявляет о финальном раунде, и толпа на арене оживляется, ровно как и игроки. Ван Ибо бегает взглядом по трибунам, когда выходит, и грызёт нижнюю губу, совсем не заботясь, что его снимают камеры, а жест этот выглядит весьма нервно. Сяо Чжань весело фыркает и качает головой. Совершенно неисправим. Ему искренне интересно, какую по итогу тактику возьмёт Ван Ибо, чтобы разбить стресс, сковавший команду. Но когда финальный бой начинается, Сяо Чжань поражённо распахивает глаза и отчаянно сжимает пальцы в кулаки. Потому что Ибо _делает это снова._ Совершенно нагло использует давно забытую и слегка модернизированную стратегию, с которой «Seasons» взяли кубок.

Он смотрит на всё это, слегка трясётся из-за адреналина и поджимает губы в волнении и желании треснуть этого ребёнка по дурной голове. Ну сколько раз ему надо повторить?! Пэн Чуюэ взволнованно вещает что-то про дань ветеранам «Moment Infinity», его голос на повышенных тонах звенит в голове эхом. Сяо Чжань даже не замечает, что его тоже цепляют одной из камер, поднимая новую восторженную волну на трибунах.

На седьмой минуте обе команды лишаются двух игроков, и Ибо использует сразу два умения, вынуждая противников отступить в ожидании ульты. Но тот лишь улыбается гаденько, успешно загоняя их в ловушку, поближе к Сынёну с его дебафами. На экране, транслирующем бой, происходит какая-то неведомая по масштабам неразбериха, всё смешивается в лютую какофонию, и наблюдать за этим становится практически невозможно. На последних секундах персонаж Ибо всё-таки посмертно ультует, забрав с собой вражеского капитана, а сам он подрывается к оставшемуся в живых Цзи Ли и тараторит что-то ему из-за плеча, тыча пальцем в монитор. У Цзи Ли лицо настолько напряжённое и испуганное одновременно, когда он добивает вражескую базу, что, кажется, он сам не верит в происходящее. Они берут верх, и арена взрывается радостными воплями и аплодисментами.

Мрачный Туман выходит из рубки и дышит учащённо, бьёт Сяо Чжаня в плечо и усмехается очень ехидно, мол, посмотри, какое интересное поколение ты взрастил, Thunder-лаоши. А у Сяо Чжаня глаза слезятся из-за ностальгии и облегчения. Чёртов мелкий пакостник явно сделает его седым к тридцати годам.

⇝✩⇜

Ван Ибо теряет дыхание и совершенно теряется в радостных криках команды. Они скачут в обнимку, как придурошные, полные невыветрившегося адреналина. И в противовес злым слезам годовалой давности чувствуют запредельно нужное удовлетворение. Ибо пытается выцепить взглядом Сяо Чжаня в толпе, но народу слишком много, и всё такое быстрое и громкое, что голова идёт кругом. Хочется посмотреть ему в глаза, услышать, что он отлично справился, хоть и снова потрепал нервы. Чуюэ что-то болтает, выйдя на сцену, незаметно поддевает его локтём и кивает на один из экранов. Ибо моргает отупело и заходится смехом, наблюдая, как Thunder, явно только что заметивший, что его поймали объективом, пытается поспешно ретироваться от наступающей толпы.

— Третий кабинет направо по коридору, — вкрадчиво сообщает Чуюэ, незаметно для остальных подкладывая в карман свой пропуск.

Ван Ибо кивает уж слишком активно и несётся к выходу. Кровь стучит в висках и руки до сих пор трясутся, когда он влетает в нужное помещение и с громким хлопком закрывает дверь, на эмоциях тут же запрыгивая на Сяо Чжаня, обвив ногами. Сяо Чжань смеётся понимающе, силясь не свалиться, опирается о столешницу за спиной и качает головой:

— Ты сломаешь мне хребет, чемпион, — жалуется он, однако под бёдра подхватывает довольно-таки уверенно.

— Если то было на удачу, то я хочу присвоить её себе навсегда, Чжань-гэ. — Ибо отстраняется боязливо и с надеждой глядит ему в глаза. — И ты обещал обо всём рассказать.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Прямо сейчас я хочу тебя целовать.

— Для того, кто хочет меня целовать, ты слишком много болтаешь, — усмехается Сяо Чжань, касаясь его губ.

⇝✩⇜

— А потом он словил кредитку! — на всю крышу ржёт Ван Ибо, указывая пальцем на скорчившего недовольное лицо Исюаня.

— Это не смешно! — возникает он.

— Что такое кредитка? — непонимающе выгибает бровь Сяо Чжань.

— Это когда доска стопорится между ног и вдаривает тебе по шарам, — хрюкает Сынён, уже практически задыхаясь.

— Ой, как весело… — тянет Исюань, булькая пивом и недовольно глядя на ржущего со всеми Сонджу. — Это, вообще-то, предательство.

Они торчат у Сяо Чжаня на крыше уже какое-то время. Хмельные и довольные. Первый шок незнающей части команды о том, что Сяо Чжань и оказался тем самым Thunder’ом, сошёл на нет, зато породил множество идиотских шуток, насколько Ибо успешный фанбой. Именно из-за этого он и переводит огонь, задевая совершенно левые темы. Ван Ибо до сих смущённый вкрай, потому что Сяо Чжань как бы невзначай приобнимает его за плечи и гладит пальцы, улыбается очень гордо и довольно.

Когда они только вернулись в интернет-кафе после перелёта, Сяо Чжань рассказал, что, по сути, его уход из киберспорта — ничто иное как последствия травмы. Какое-то время он состоял в отношениях с единственной девушкой из «Seasons», что очень не прельщало тренера, имеющего на неё виды. И по итогу они расстались из-за давления и прочих неблагоприятных обстоятельств, а Сяо Чжань на эмоциях повредил суставы указательного и среднего пальцев, неудачно сломав нос разлучнику. По собственной глупости. Вообще-то, команду не обязательно было расформировывать, но Чуюэ отказался в ней состоять из дружеской солидарности, перейдя в другую, а остальные их поддержали, разбежавшись кто куда. Так и получилось, что на пике своей популярности «Seasons» прекратила своё существование. А потом добавил, что впервые после того инцидента зашёл в игру только тогда, когда увидел Ибо, загнанного в рамки своим же восхищением, и не смог остановиться, продумывая стратегии и вспоминая, насколько сильно он любит играть. Но вся эта ситуация из прошлого оставила на душе гадкий осадок, поэтому он не был до конца уверен, что состоять в отношениях, будучи киберспортсменом, — хорошая идея.

Ибо слушал внимательно и дышал ему в шею, стоя посреди гостиной и крепко обнимая.

— Теперь ты со мной сыграешь? — спросил он по окончании рассказа.

— Если ты всё ещё этого хочешь.

— И будешь со мной встречаться? — Сяо Чжань как-то неопределённо фыркнул, вынуждая Ибо закатить глаза: — У меня нет каких-то гарантий, что всё будет отлично, но всё-таки встречаться с лучшим игроком — это же пиздец как круто!

— Ты ужасен, Ван Ибо, — усмехаясь, констатировал Сяо Чжань, засовывая руки в задние карманы его джинсов. — Расскажи потом, каково это — встречаться с лучшим игроком.

— Во всех подробностях.

Их нагло прервал Исюань, притащив за собой всех остальных. И вот теперь, словно извиняясь, протягивает Сяо Чжаню такой же крафтовый пакет, какой тот перед финалом дарил им с Сонджу. У Ван Ибо заранее плохое предчувствие на этот счёт. Он вопросительно косится на довольно улыбающуюся парочку, пока Сяо Чжань заинтересованно шелестит сбоку.

— Вообще, это для Thunder’а, — заискивающе тянет Сонджу, по привычке дёргая за подвеску на шее Исюаня. — Но по факту…

— Вау! — слышится смешливое восклицание Сяо Чжаня и звук щелчка.

Ван Ибо оборачивается и тяжело сглатывает. _Ошейник._ Тонкий кожаный ошейник с небольшим кольцом спереди. Сяо Чжань смеётся, протягивая ему пакет с видом, мол, а вот это точно тебе. Ибо силой воли переводит взгляд с его шеи и чувствует, как жар моментально затапливает скулы. На дне пакета скручен точно такой же кожаный поводок. И это куда больше того, о чём он мог помыслить. Сынён присвистывает, заглядывая ему через плечо и делая ситуацию ещё более неловкой, и Ибо шипит на него, отпинываясь. Крышу вновь наполняет смех и весёлые разговоры, Сяо Чжань прижимает Ибо к себе, продолжая что-то спрашивать у Исюаня, и объясняет, что у Чуюэ ещё остались какие-то рабочие нюансы и вернётся тот только завтра.

И да, у них нет никаких гарантий. Но если хотите гарантий — купите тостер.

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, проясняю детали. Игра, на которой всё это завязано, не существует. Я её выдумал, скомбинировав LoL, BnS и какие-то свои фишки. С пониманием можно особо не запариваться, я постарался не увлекаться с геймерским сленгом и объяснять всё более-менее доступным языком. Но не удивлюсь, если получилось так себе, хд. Так что в примечаниях оставлю основные пояснения.
> 
> Привет «Аватару Короля», «Атакуя твоё сердце» и моей любви к киберспорту - в целом. Отчасти, именно они меня и вдохновили, так что первичная задумка вскользь напоминает помесь чего-то такого, да.
> 
> Мне люто не хватает контента с Исюанем и Сонджу, так что они тут тоже есть, пусть и совсем мимоходом.
> 
> Началось всё вот с этого: https://twitter.com/notfound66613/status/1282297106145980416
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей твиттерской ленте, которая активно толкнула меня в написание полноценки ещё летом. Я вас непомерно люблю!


End file.
